What I've Done
by Spyridon
Summary: 1ST IN M2M SERIES: Furious they have taken the Green Ranger from her, Rita uses the Grey Ranger to get back her revenge in the darkest and bloodiest of ways by targeting their families by using one of their oldest friends. . . Being revised.
1. Away From the Sun

**Title:** What I've Done  
**Pairings:** Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston/OC, OC/OC  
**Category:** Alternate Universe, Evil Ranger,  
**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Violence, War  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Summary: **Furious they have taken the Green Ranger from her, Rita uses the Grey Ranger to get back her revenge in the darkest and bloodiest of ways by targeting their families by using one of their oldest friends. . .  
**Warning:** mild scenes of torture, violence,  
**Sequels:** 1st in the '_Minutes to Midnight_' series**  
Notes:** Becomes Alternate Universe during the episode 'Day of the Dumpster' from Season 1 of MMPR. Rocky becomes the Blue Ranger as Zordon looks for teenagers capable of fighting and Billy at the time, isn't a candidate based on that search. The story is picks up after Tommy is released from Rita's control and becomes the sixth Ranger. Also, I'm trying to take on a realistic approach to this story. There is a version with lyrics from the songs that inspired this story along with updates can be found at my LJ account. Link is in profile. You can also find the art I drew and sketched for this series there as well.  
**Updated:** October 18, 2013

* * *

**_Chapter One: Away From the Sun_**

* * *

Tommy Oliver, Green Morphin Ranger, ducked and rolled back to his feet as Moor-Elf, Rita's most recent monster, breathed his magic powder at them, the air sparkling in the daylight as it heralded possible death. The dangerous mist swirled around the monster, missing Tommy completely as a gust of wind blew it back. "Come on, Ranger nerds. I thought you can do better than that!" The dark elf laughed, the black cloak swirling and twirling at his feet.

The annual Power Con was being held at Angel Grove once again and as was her usual Modi Operandi, Rita has sent down another monster to the city. This time it was a warped version of one of the new super heroes released by Light Moon Comics, an elf who had been exiled by his people for wanting to blend the two civilizations of man and elf together again. Moor Elf had shown up with Goldar and a squad of putties, his magic staff in hand. His lavender face was scarred and twisted, completely different from the superhero's model-like looks.

It had only been a month since Tommy had joined the Rangers after being freed from the spell Rita had cast on him to turn him into the evil Green Ranger but now, he was laying damage to her forces. To him, it was payback for what Rita put him through and he was going to make sure she paid in full plus interest.

Spinning quickly, Tommy landed a devastating blow to a putty that was about to sneak up on Kim as she took on another two. It landed with a hard thump, writhing in pain before fading away into nothing. Kim's helmeted face turned to him, waving her thanks as she back-flipped away to get more room between her and the horde of putties around her.

"You'll lose today, Rangers." The monster yelled, swinging his staff around to try and catch the Rangers fighting him.

"You're going down, if we have anything to say about it." Rocky De Santos, Blue Morphin Ranger, yelled as he flew through the air and landing a kick to the elf's head. He yelped as the elf grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Rocky groaned as he fell to the floor, pain flashing up from his back. Trini Kwan came to cover her fallen friend, Blade-blaster firing and forcing the elf to back away as Rocky climbed back to his feet. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Trini flipped into the air, avoiding the powder as she slid her blaster back into its holster. She landed behind Kimberly Hart. "He's tougher than the last monster but we'll get him in the end."

"I'm so afraid, Rangers. Look at me cowering before you!" Moor-Elf sent a large blast of energy toward the Rangers, scattering them like leaves. "Rita said that you were powerful warriors, not to be underestimated. I believe that she is wrong." Moor-Elf whipped out his staff again, waving it out. He brought it down, pointing it at Kim. "Die, Ranger!" Thin beam of black energy soared through the air, heading straight for Pink Ranger. It missed. With a back half twist, the targeted Ranger landed a few feet to the right from where the beam had landed on a tree, instantly turning it to dust.

"Sorry, scar face. I don't plan on missing my 15th birthday just because you don't like me." Kim summoned her Power Bow, drawing the string back. Aiming quickly, she released the bolt, the pink arrow heading straight back at Moor-Elf. With an evil laugh, Moor-Elf reflected it away with a flick of his staff. The arrow slammed into a window, shattering it.

"Is that all you got, little girl?"

"What about this?" Zackary Taylor summoned his Power Axe, bringing it down hard. His blow however was deflected as Moor-Elf raised his staff to block the strike. He grunted in pain as the staff reversed direction and caught him around the middle, throwing him over Kim's head.

"Zack!"

"Worry not, little one. You will soon join him!" Moor-Elf pulled out more apple bombs from his black Druid's cloak that hung limply from his shoulders. Kim back flipped away, the mist following her with dangerous intent. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough this time. As the mist dissipated, the last flick of powder touched her foot, quickly numbing it. Kim fell to the ground as she landed her leg no longer able to support her weight.

"Kim!" Tommy summoned Dragon Dagger. With a shout he entered the fray, his dagger coming down hard on Moor-Elf who was closest.

Jason broke free from Goldar, moving up against elf before he could pull out any more apple bombs. "Trini, cover me!" The Yellow Ranger threw him a thumbs-up as she summoned her Power Daggers and engaged an angry Goldar who howled in rage at being thwarted.

With a scream, Moor-Elf pulled out his staff again, wielding it like a master. Zack came back, a little wobbly but still going strong. Jason grunted as the staff jabbed in the stomach but Tommy reached in and struck the monster across the shoulder. Zack followed it up with a blow to the midsection, bringing the monster down to his knees. Jason raised the Power Sword above his head and brought it down. With a final shriek, Moor-Elf fell to the ground.

Goldar appeared, having broken free from Trini and angry that the Rangers had yet again defeated another monster. "Your wins shall end today, Rangers!" The simian warrior growled, brandishing his sword. "For the past three months, I have trained another Ranger in the ancient arts of my home-world. He will make a formidable enemy, more so than the brat over there." Goldar pointed his sword at Tommy.

"Another Ranger? There are only supposed to be six Rangers and we are all here." Jason said, looking at his team mates. "There can't be another Ranger or Zordon would have told us." The Red Ranger trailed off. Of course, Zordon never told them there was a sixth Power Coin until Tommy had shown up.

Just how many Power Coins were out there that Zordon did not tell them about? And if there were more, how many were in the hands of evil?

"Well, Power brats, your mentor has been keeping something from you all this time. Rita had another Power Coin, the Grey Coin that was thought to have been lost." Goldar told them. "And he is now ready to face you. Come to me, my Apprentice!"

With a burst of Grey Power, the new arrival appeared. He was exactly dressed like one of the Power Rangers except for the color of his costume. Instead of the bright shades, the suit was in grey, just dark enough to differentiate it from the white accents on the suit. The helmet was similar to Jason's, however, the edges of the visor differed from the Red Ranger's. There's also a noticeable brow on the dinosaur, giving the stare of the helmet a more dangerous look.

"That's right, Rangers. Rita has another Ranger at her disposal. For the Green Ranger's betrayal, I will exact her revenge on all of you." The Grey Ranger stated, looking directly at them through his black visor. "Today, your winning streak will end and you will kneel at my feet begging for mercy that none of you will receive." The Grey Ranger held out his hand, a grey spear appearing, almost resembling Rocky's double lance.

Jason took a step forward. "Man, she's got you under a spell. You shouldn't be listening to her. She's using you to destroy us. Fight it!" The Red Ranger tried to get through the Grey Ranger. "Fight it the spell, man."

"You really think she's using a spell on me? She asked me if I wanted to get back my revenge at the world for all the pain I went through in my young life. I took her offer." The Grey Ranger fell in a fighting stance, similar to Jason's. "Or are you afraid to fight me, Red Ranger?"

Jason looked at the others. He heard them cry out at him. Without a thought, he dropped to the ground and rolled away. As he came to his feet, the Grey Ranger charged again. He didn't get to Jason. Rocky stepped in and summoned his Power Lance. The Spear and the Lance meet, the two Powers crackling in a shower of sparks.

"Come on. He's right. Rita's probably has you under a spell." The Blue Ranger said as he dodged another swipe from the Spear. While his lance was dangerous, it was outmatched by the spear with its twin blades.

"Pathetic fools! Not all people in this dark world are good. You should know better than that!" The Grey Ranger swiftly turned and delivered a roundhouse kick at Zack who had tried to sneak up on him. "I joined freely of my own free WILL!" He pulled the Blade Blaster from his hip and shot at Kim and Trini.

Jason was about to enter the fray when Goldar's sword swiped past his face. "Oh, not you again!" He groaned. His friends needed his help. At the moment, the Grey Ranger was hard pressing the others, especially Rocky. "Let's get this over with."

The Rangers fought, trying to corner both fighters into a corner to where they could bring them down. But it was hard going; the Grey Ranger was effectively dodging all attempts and was fighting fiercely and dirty. He had Kim by the throat and was using her as a shield as he broke through another pincer movement. He threw her at Zack who was barely able to catch her. Tommy attacked from behind, angry that the Grey Ranger had used the girl he liked like that. The Grey Ranger saw it coming and stepped to side as he turned to meet the Green Ranger, placing a knee strike right in Tommy's groin. The Green Ranger dropped and the evil Ranger followed up, throwing punches and kicks right at the fallen boy's head. He back flipped as the other Rangers arrived.

Tommy got up slowly wincing as the bruises made themselves known. "He's good."

"Well, he was trained by Goldar." Trini pointed out as more putties appeared, getting ready to join in. "We're about to have some more company."

The Rangers watched as the putties surged forward again, the Grey Ranger leading them. "Hold tight, guys!" Jason called out right before the putties swarmed in. The Rangers formed a line, Jason taking on the Grey Ranger as the gold armored monkey watched in amusement.

Jason ducked, a punch aimed straight at his throat. He blocked another punch and threw one of his own. The Grey Ranger simply pulled back his other hand and caught his fist, forcing it away from him. Then he did something that Jason didn't anticipate. The Grey Ranger wrapped his arm around the Red Ranger's throat. But instead of depriving him of oxygen, it was placing pressure on his arteries, preventing blood from going to his brain. Jason would have fallen unconscious had Tommy not seen the move and leapt at them.

The Grey Ranger was forced to abandon the move as Tommy came, bringing on his Dragon Dagger right at where his arm had been.

"Thanks man." Jason choked, already feeling dizzy from the small lack of blood.

"Are you okay?"

"He pulled a rear-naked chokehold on me. That's something they teach in the Marines."

"What, Ranger got a boo-boo? Does he need to go back to his mommy?" The evil Ranger mocked.

"I want to shut up this guy." Rocky growled, cracking his fists.

The evil Ranger snorted. "I highly doubt that. If you barely fight me, what would happen if Rita resurrected Moor Elf?"

"Oh-"

At that moment, Rita' magic wand appeared, blazing down from space to land right between the two opposing forces. Immediately, Moor Elf awoke, growing to an enormous size within a blink of an eye. "Time to fight again, Ranger!" The monster boomed.

"We need Dinozord Power now!" Jason called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called out. The other Rangers quickly followed up with their own calls.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"  
"Mastodon!"  
"Triceratops!"  
"Tyrannosaur!"  
"Dragon Zord!"

The high pitched roars of the Dragon Zord's screeched from the waters of Pacific Ocean as it waddled through the shallows toward the battleground. Seawater spilled in great rushing torrents from the metal hide of the assault vehicle as the other Zords rumbled from their own underground caverns, dust and smoke billowing out. All of them converged on the towering monster.

"Time to bring out mine. Velociraptor!" The Grey Ranger called out.

Then, out from the forested mountain of Angel Grove, came another Zord. It looked like Jason's Tyrannosaur but slimmer, shorter, and longer. Instead of the bright red color on the Zord, the grey metal casing gleamed in the light. On each hindleg, a gleaming silver oversized talon gleamed in the sunlight.

"Power up your crystals!" Jason called out. As one, Rangers counted down the sequences, all of them plugging their crystals into the crystal lock. "Switching to battle mode now!"

The five Zords came together, forming the MegaZord. "Megazord sequence intiated." The AI stated, the Mastadon's forelegs revolving around in its sockets revealing the hands of the Megazord. The hydraulic systems in the Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger kicked in, straining to lift the entire configuration into a standing position. Finally, the Tyrannosaur's faceplate folded into the Megazord's chest cavity, allowing the Pteradactyl to dock into its final position on the Megazord's chest.

But before they could do anything, a huge grey-white beam shot from the open Velociraptor's mouth, slamming into the chest of the Megazord, rocking it back into a skyscraper. Metal and glass rained down on the empty streets. The metal support beams in the building failed, the large building slowly beginning to collapse in on itself.

"Geez, for a small Zord, that thing packs a punch." Zack commented as the MegaZord shifted back onto its feet, dust coating the metal hide.

"Brace for impact guys!" Kim yelled out, Moor Elf sending a stream of dark purple energy at them, rocking them back, barely missing a school bus abandoned on the street.

"Guys, I'm going to flank him. Hold on." Tommy brought the Dragon Dagger to the mouth plate of his helmet, sending out his orders to the waiting Dragon Zord.

"Jase, we need to clear this area. There are too many buildings!" Trini yelled as the MegaZord took another blow. Jason nodded and steered them away from the center of the city. The MegaZord headed deeper into the forest, the Dragon Zord circling around the other Zord and monster to split the monster's attention.

Without warning, the Velociraptor pounced, digging its claws into the Dragon Zord's metal hide. Great tears were appearing, the claws of the smaller Zord ripping through, exposing the inside of Tommy's Zord. Sparks flew as the wires and hydraulic lines tore open, spilling fluid out in great arcs. The Dragon Zord roared in seeming pain, whipping around to free itself.

"Jason, I need help!" Tommy yelled as he tried to buck off the Zord. Red lights were going off as the number of green lights dimmed or faded, a few red lights coming on.

The MegaZord summoned its saber. The blade crackled with energy as the bigger Zord prepared to deliver a blow. It swung. The Velociraptor jumped off, the blade slamming instead into the Dragon Zord. The energy surge from blade rippled through the damaged Zord, the draconian head shaking in stunned disbelief at being attacked by its own ally.

"Crap, sorry man." Jason said, swinging the MegaZord around to face the Velociraptor. Then, the MegaZord's alert systems went off before the large staff crashed into their side. The Zord tumbled to the ground, Moor Elf's staff pressing the neck of the Zord. The Dragon Zord roared in defiance, the tips of its claws retreating back, allowing the inner rockets to ride the sleds into position. Moor Elf screamed as the Dragon Zord let loose its missiles despite layng down, staggering back under the barrage.

During the distraction, the Velociraptor darted in again, tearing into the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord before the Megazord could fully recover, its jaws clamping down on the Zord. "Get it off!" Trini screamed in horror as the silver teeth slice deeper into her Zord. The sensors in the Zord began to go off, registering the damage that was being inflicted on the leg.

"I'm trying!" Rocky yelled, manipulating the controls for the Triceratops. Finally, the leg came up and slammed down on the head of the Velociraptor but the cost was a chunk of the Sabertooth Tiger wrenching free. The chunk landed far away, crushing a few cars as the Velociraptor flung the metal piece, its jaws gaping open against for another attack. Jason tried to get the MegaZord back up. The large robot responded sluggishly.

"The MegaZord won't be able to get up again, Jason." Trini yelled as she read the stats on her Zord. "He got my Zord pretty good. Even if we do get to our feet, the Megazord will be off balance."

"This isn't going well." Rocky said as the Velociraptor came in again, heading straight for the cockpit. The right arm of the Megazord extended, its hand catching the other Zord by the face. The Velociraptor snapped its jaws, biting the tip off the thumb that had been caught in its mouth. The Velociraptor lunged again, slipping free from the grip. The metallic teeth bored on the Pterodactyl, sparks flying in the MegaZord cockpit.

"I suggest you surrender, Rangers!" The Grey Ranger said as the grey, electrical eyes of the Zord gazed at them through the cockpit window.

"Jason, retreat from the battle field. The MegaZord is sustaining too much damage." Zordon's voice came over the communication system.

Jason was never one to retreat from the field but this was a losing battle. Only Tommy's Dragon Zord was able to keep up. "You heard Zordon, Rangers. Teleport back to the Command Center." Jason ordered.

With regret, the MegaZord cockpit filled with five beams of light. Grinding noises came as the MegaZord disassembled, the individual Zords heading back to the Zord Hanger Bay.

Tommy looked on from his own Zord; it was struggling to rise, too. He took the controls as it finally got back on its feet. With concentration born of desperation, he focused on Moor Elf first. The Dragon Zord let loose another hail of missiles and rockets, finally destroying the monster but before he could set up another attack, the Velociraptor made a move that resembled when Godzilla was getting ready to use its nuclear beam. Vents opened along the spine of the Zord, drawing in energy that collected in the mouth of the Zord, increasing the power output of its beam. The Dragon Zord stumbled as the beam struck, causing even more alerts to go off. Already, his shields were down 45 percent.

"The others have retreated, Green Ranger. I suggest you should do the same." The Grey Ranger said over the com links.

"Not on your life." Tommy hissed, hating the arrogant voice of the other Ranger. God, was that how he sounded when he talked to the other Rangers when he had been under Rita's control?

"So be it." The Velociraptor attacked, leaping up , its hind legs extended. The large dew claw on each leg tore into the Dragon Zord, gouging deeper as the weight of the other Zord settled. The jaws of the grey Zord came down, snapping at the Dragon Zord's head. The larger Zord roared again, turning around and around to dislodge its attacker. Finally, Tommy slammed the Velociraptor against some very convenient cliffs. For the first time, the other Zord screeched in pain, quickly letting go before Tommy could slam it against the rock face.

The damage was done however as the shields had reached critical, the alarms and warnings going off. With a curse, Tommy slammed the deactivation button on his cockpit, ordering the Dragon Zord to return back to its lair before it was destroyed.

As he teleported away to the Command Center he heard laughter coming over the communications systems in his Zord.

* * *

"Zordon, did you see what happened?" Jason asked the Rangers' mentor the moment they appeared in the Command Center.

"Yes, I did. Jason." The old mage said, gazing down at them all. "I did not know that the Grey Coin has survived all these years."

"Ai ai ai ai aye!" Alpha exclaimed from the console where he was at. "Tommy has defeated Moor Elf but the Velociraptor has severely damaged the Dragon Zord. Tommy has no choice but arrive here." No sooner had he said that when Tommy appeared.

"That Zord packs a serious punch! He got through the Dragon Zord's shields without a problem!"

"That should not be possible, Tommy. The Velociraptor does not have enough firepower to defeat both the MegaZord and the Dragon Zord."

"Well, it just did. It beat us without a sweat." Zack said, leaning against a console.

"Zordon, what's the history behind the Grey Coin? You told us there were only six Coins out there." Trini said, her solemn eyes looking up at him.

Zordon gave a sigh. "Over five thousand years ago, the previous Ranger team had been dispatched to stop Rita from conquering a primitive world. Little did we know that they had been betrayed by a traitor in the ranks of the Eltarian Council. Rita knew they were coming so she set up an elaborate plan to capture the Rangers. The eight Rangers holding the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Black, Grey, White, and Pink Coins went in. They were ambushed. Seeing the planet had already been conquered, they tried to escape. The Green Ranger fell during battle, his Coin capture by Goldar. Many at this point believed the Grey Coin had been destroyed when the Grey Ranger had sacrificed himself so the others could escape. Only now, I know that Rita had been successful in procuring the Grey Coin as well. The White Coin on the other hand was lost when the remaining Rangers had been chased through the galaxy back to our Command Center then. No one knows the current whereabouts of the White Coin but some have guessed the White Ranger was killed because a message had never been received."

"So, the White Coin could be somewhere out there?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, it could still be out there. We do not know if it was destroyed but there is no record of a White Ranger appearing anywhere within the galaxy."

"If Rita has the White Coin, then we are screwed even more." Rocky stated.

"Zordon, you said that the Velociraptor doesn't hold enough firepower to defeat both the MegaZord and the Dragon Zord, so why did we lose?" Trini said, glaring at Rocky, who shrugged his shoulders.

"The Velociraptor was meant to combine with the White Tiger Zord, the assault vehicle of the White Coin and the Dragon Zord to form the Velocity Megazord, equal in strength to the MegaZord." Zordon informed them. "It only holds the Velocity Beam. This only leads me to believe that either the current Grey Ranger or Finster has updated the Velociraptor Zord to fight both the Dragon Zord and the MegaZord."

"What about the Dragon MegaZord?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea, Jason. I only know it is now a formidable opponent in the battlefield. They may also add new updates on the Zord itself."

"That's not good." Kim said.

"When has bad news ever been good?" Tommy said.

"True." Kim agreed.

"So what happens now, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"The only thing we can do now is to wait until Rita's next move and repair the Zords back to full capacity." The old mage told them. The Rangers said nothing, just gazing at the Viewing Globe.

* * *

Rita gleefully watched as her Grey Ranger walked into the room, a smirk on her face. "Well done! Well done!" She clapped.

The Grey Ranger kneeled at her feet, head bowed and with his helmet tucked under his arm. His shaggy dirty blonde hid his face. "I serve only you, my mistress. What else would you have me do?"

Rita waved her hand. "At this moment, go back to your house and wait for my orders. The Rangers should be given time to think on what has happened today." She gave a brittle laugh. "Yes, their streak has now ended. Goldar!"

"Yes, my Queen?" The monkey warrior came forward.

"I congratulate you on training him well. He has indeed become very skilled at fighting." Rita got up from her throne and walked toward him, wand in hand. "I was wrong on sending the Green Ranger down so early. But that is a mistake I have learned and will not so easily forget." She moved in front of the evil Ranger. A hand reached out, lifting the face of her Ranger until his hazel-green eyes locked with hers. "Yes, with you and Goldar, I will conquer this planet and I will destroy Zordon and his filthy legacy." She stroked the smooth skin of the boy's cheek, whose hazel-green eyes continued to stare blankly ahead yet burning with hate for the Rangers. "Who do you serve, my evil Ranger?"

The Ranger nuzzled his face into his hand, trying to seek her approval. "Only you, Rita, only you." The evil witch cackled.

"Yes, you do, my little evil Ranger, yes you do."

Behind her, beyond the window from where Rita watched, the Sun slipped behind the Earth, the light fading from view, darkness spreading throughout the Western Hemisphere as night overcame day.


	2. See How the Building Burn

**_Chapter Two: See How the Buildings Burn_**

* * *

_So let mercy come  
And wash away_  
~ Linkin Park, "What I've Done"

* * *

Kim slipped through the crowd that blocked the entrance to Angel Grove High, her petite frame moving gracefully as she walked to her locker. Shrugging her shoulder back so her backpack won't slip off, she opened her lock and with a small click, opened the thin metal door.

She hissed in pain as she dropped her pack on the floor, jarring a bruise on her shoulder. Sighing, she rubbed at the site, thinking back over the previous day. All of the Rangers had been in foul moods due to their sound trumping at the hands of the Grey Ranger. And the news today hadn't been any better.

"Kimberly?" A small voice asked behind her.

Kim spun around almost smacking Billy in the face. "Whoa! Sorry, Billy!" Kim said, placing a hand over her thumping heart. For one second she thought the Grey Ranger had been behind her. "Sorry."

"I am the one that is at fault, Kim. I did not mean to intrude upon your pondering." The young genius said, blushing slightly. "I have been quite uncertain on why you and the rest of our friends did not come to our pre-arranged tutoring session for mathematics?"

Kim gave a slight grimace, now remembering that all of the Rangers had agreed to study for the major exam coming up in Mr. Kirkland's class. "Oh, I'm sorry, Billy. We forgot! We had a lot of things to do that we've been pushing back and back and it just caught up with us." Kim said, fumbling for an excuse.

"Oh!" Billy's head bowed, worrying his lip. "That's a reasonable excuse. Do you wish to arrange another one?"

"I'll have to talk it with the rest. The test is on Monday, right?" Kim was feeling like a jerk at the moment. But with juggling life, friends, school, and the duties of being a Ranger, she barely had any time to think.

"Yes it is." Billy looked at her, with a question in his eyes. Then he shook his head. "I will see you later, Kim."

"Of course, Billy." Kim watched the teen walk off, carrying his large textbooks until he disappeared in the throng of students coming in a few minutes before the five-minute bell. Giving another sigh, she turned back to her locker, putting her history and English books inside and pulling out her sociology book out along with her homework folder. "Hey, Kim, is everything alright?" Tommy said as he moved up to his own locker.

"Tommy, we completely forgot about the tutoring we arranged with Billy. I didn't even remember until he just came up to me just right now."

Guilt swept over the Green Ranger's features. "Shit." He had been looking forward to studying with Billy because he really needed help with the problems Kirkland gave out. "Was he okay?"

"He seemed very- subdued." Kim said for a lack of a better word after a moment's hesitation. Just then the bell rang, signaling the students to head to their classes. "We'll talk with Jason and the rest later."

"Okay." Giving a quick goodbye the two Rangers departed, heading for their first periods.

* * *

_Okay, the cotangent is one over tangent, right? _Jason thought to himself as he worried the eraser on top of his pencil. This was one thing he hated about pop quizzes in Kirkland's class. Out of all of the days to get a pop quiz and he had to choose Friday. Jason gave a mild curse which caused Trini to look at him.

_Wait, cotangent is cosine over sine!_ Jason quickly marked the answer down on the sheet of paper before him. Glancing up at the projector, he scribbled the next problem down. Just as he started it, the alarms in the classroom went off, blurring warnings throughout the school campus. Jason perked up at alarms, catching the startled eyes of Trini and Rocky.

Those weren't earthquake or even the school shooting alarms. They were the alarms for a monster battle close by. But the simple communicators they wore didn't go off. So, what was going on?

The intercom in the classroom turned on with a slight buzzing sound, causing some students to whisper.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Kirkland yelled, trying to calm the students down.

At the moment, the principal Kaplan came over the intercom. "Faculty and students, I am asking you all to keep calm and quiet as at this very moment, the Grey Ranger is stalking our halls." His words were interrupted as a couple of the students in the class gave little screams of terror. Kirkland rushed at the door, quickly locking it with the key he had tied to his belt. "Teachers, I advise to treat this as a school shooting. At the moment, the police are en-route along with the SWAT teams. Keep calm and we will all get through this."

The students gave shrieks as they saw a dark shadow loom over the bullet-proof windows, the blinds shifting the dark form even further. "Come out, come out, little Rangers. I wonder if the Rangers are willing to come and save your pathetic lives." The Grey Ranger's voice said. There was a few tense seconds of seconds before the shadow moved on.

Jason could only pray for an opening to slip away and morph before any one got hurt.

* * *

Zordon slipped back into his inter-dimensional tube as the monster alarms in the Command Center went off. "Alpha, what is going on?"

"The sensors have just reported the Grey Ranger has appeared on the campus of Angel Grove High! The Rangers are currently in all of their classes." The robot reported, bringing the scene up on the viewing globe.

The old mage could see the evil Ranger walking up and down the hallways of the school, throwing out taunts and insults as he searched for suitable victims. The shot widened as the police arrived along with the SWAT teams.

"Alpha is there any way for the Rangers to teleport out of their classes and engage the Grey Ranger before he starts to make good on his threats?"

"I'm afraid not, Zordon. All of them are in rooms filled with thirty people, not without being seen."

Zordon watched as the Grey Ranger made his way toward the police, summoning his Power Spear. "Prepare the Command Center's missile arrays. We will provide adequate cover fire as the local police helps to evacuate the school. Also, I think it is about time we use the holographic projectors we have been working on."

"Right away, Zordon." The robot went to work, setting up the commands into the Command Center's hard-drive.

* * *

The Spear sparked with Power as the Grey Ranger made to send a burst toward the black and white vehicles set right outside the parking lot. Over head, he heard the sounds of helicopters; no doubt the news crew.

He sent a ball of rolling Grey energy at the heavy SUV before the stone art benches right in front of the entrance to the school. The police officers ran as the vehicle went up in a spectacular fireball, sending waves of heat around the area.

"I wonder where the Rangers could be." The Grey Ranger turned around, looking for another target. "Too much is not enough. Nobody said this stuff makes any sense; we're hooked again. The point of no return, see how the building burn? Such pretty site." He sang as he sent another one toward a corner where two officers had taken up residence. They scrambled just it slammed into the concrete wall, taking a great chunk of it away.

"Leave them alone!" The Grey Ranger turned to see the Red Ranger standing on one of the rooftops of the school, looking down at him.

"What are you going to do about it, Red Ranger? I don't see you doing anything." His voice carried over the campus.

"What about this?" The ground right before the evil Ranger exploded upward as a laser shot hit home. The Grey Ranger back-flipped, moving quickly over the ground.

On the other side of the battle, the principal ordered through the intercom for the students to evacuate the school toward the west side gate that lead directly into a residential street. Doors slammed opened as the teachers herded their students through the hallways as the Red Ranger kept the Grey Ranger occupied. Within a minute, the halls nearest the battle were empty of students; the thick lines heading past the twin gates. During the chaos, the six Rangers were able to slip away and quickly morph.

The Grey Ranger completed his string of back flips as the laser strafing disappeared. The Rangers stepped out of the main hall, ready to fight.

"Don't you think that picking on ones weaker to fight makes you tougher?" Jason shot off angrily, not quite believing Rita had the guts to order the Ranger down to their school.

"I am here, aren't I? I thought it would be fun. The park and the warehouse district were getting too old for battles. I needed something more of an incentive." The evil Ranger said, circling the group, as if taunting them to strike at him.

"We are going to send you packing back to Rita's palace when we're done with you!" Rocky pointed at him.

"Got to get me first!" The Grey Ranger attacked, leaping straight at them and breaking their line apart. The battle was on. The Grey Ranger refused to stay in one spot, moving continuously and forcing the Rangers to follow him.

The Rangers were so focused on their battle with him they did not see the arrival of Goldar nor the squads of putties.

Kim yelled as two grabbed her from behind, slamming her into the lockers. "Dang it!" She pushed off from the crushed metal, and over the putties who had grabbed her. Pissed, she took their heads and slammed them together.

Jason barely ducked as Goldar took a slash at him. "Man, where did you come from?" The Red Ranger kicked out at a putty, slamming it directly in the chest. The putty gave a hiss as it dissolved into nothingness.

The Grey Ranger jumped up, sailing over Trini and Zack's heads. He landed behind them in a low crouch, swinging the staff of his Spear at their knees. Zack stumbled into Trini, bringing them both down. "For Power Rangers, you all fight pathetically." He mocked, throwing out a canister. It clanked as it landed, spewing out thick gases that obscured their visions. The gas quickly filled the hallway.

The Rangers waited for the putties and Goldar to attack.

Seconds ticked by.

"Where did they go now?" Zack said, rolling his shoulder from where the Grey Ranger has slammed his Spear.

"That door to the science lab is open." Trini pointed out.

"Mrs. Lewis' lab; isn't she a Chemistry teacher?" Tommy whispered, unsure if any of their opponents were close by.

"It's not going to be good if it was a regular classroom." Jason said. He moved forward, pushing the heavy metal door open all the way. Inside the lab, everything was quiet. The blinds had been pulled shut, keeping the light out. The darkness seeped into everything, especially under the desks and corners.

Rocky flipped the light on. Nothing.

Jason made a signal for them to search. There weren't many places to hide in here. Only lab tops, cabinets for the lab equipment, teacher's desk, the chemical storage room. . . . Jason shouted a warning as the door behind them was slammed shut. Light spilled into the dark lab as the door leading to the storage opened and something was flying through the air at them.

Rocky quickly caught it. He turned toward the only open window in the room, arm cocking back. As he threw it forward, the small jar exploded, sending the contents outward. The one and half inch nails that had been placed in there sank deep into Rocky's skin, penetrating the armor of the suit.

"Rocky!" Jason yelled, catching his friend as he fell to the floor, screaming.

Tommy also leaped for him but he never made it. He was thrown against the lab top as the evil Ranger ran into him. Putties jumped over the desks, heading straight for the distracted Rangers.

There was a burst of Blue light as Rocky was teleported away to the Command Center.

"One Ranger down, five more to go."

"You are going to pay for that!" Zack said angrily, summoning his Power Axe. With a yell, he laid into the putties, the Axe flying through the air. Jars filled with chemicals were tipped over. There was a small burst of heat as suddenly flames erupted along the lab tops.

"We need to get of here before we accidentally set off an explosion!" Jason said, finally realizing the danger of where the battle was taking place. A second after that, a downed putty was thrown into the wall behind the teacher's desk. A hissing sound was heard. The putties and Goldar teleported out as the Rangers fled through the open door. The lab went up, flames shooting upward into the bright sky.

"This is NOT going good." Zack yelled.

"Rangers are having a problem?" A new voice said. The Rangers groaned as they caught sight of a new monster. This was a resemblance to a firefighter, the bright yellow fire-proof jacket shredded and burned along the bottom. The air mask was filled with a green mists and he was carrying what looked like a flame thrower. A thought seeped into Jason's mind, a quick thought that the monster looked oddly like a ghost buster. "I am Fyre Octane. Prepare to meet your fiery doom!" Without further ado, he sent a stream of fire straight at them.

The Rangers dodged, trying to get to the monster as it cackled and laughed, sending stream after stream of flames. Sweat began to pour down their faces, their breathing labored. Time passed by as the Rangers continued to fight. The flames from the burning lab began to jump from the collapsed roof to the next building, consuming the 30 year old wood. Then, Rita sent down her Magic Wand, growing the monster.

They called on their Zords, exhausted but not ready to give up their fight. As his Zord passed by the school, Zack sent a freezing blast of air at the burning buildings, the fires quickly subdued. The MegaZord quickly formed, knowing in their individual states they were no match for the Velociraptor.

"Jason, the Zords aren't back up to 100 percent. Shields have only been repaired up to 89 and there are still some tears in the foot of my Zord." Trini said, giving their leader a quick update.

"And there he is." Zack pointed as the Velociraptor Zord came back on scene, the dark grey tail wiping through the air as if it were happy.

"Tommy, do you think you can take care of the monster as we focus on the Grey Zord?"

"No problem, Jason." Tommy's voice came over.

"Jase, he's on the move!" Kim said, bringing more power to the chest shields. The MegaZord rocked back, its hands keeping the Velociraptor back as it tried to chomp on their arm. From their view, they could see the white teeth of the Velociraptor were slicing through the metal coverings of the fingers.

Jason quickly typed in a command, seeing the eyes of their MegaZord light up on the monitors. The twin beam struck out, hitting the Velociraptor in the chest, forcing it back.

An explosion rocked the area they were fighting in, the remains of the monster tumbling down. "Great job, Tommy. Ready for the Dragon MegaZord?"

"Yeah!"

No sooner was that said when Trini yelled out another warning. The Velociraptor seemed to crouch, the metal on the back of the Zord sliding back, two great laser cannons sliding out. "Brace yourselves, guys!" Jason yelled out as the cannons fired. Alarms went off immediately, half of the green lights disappearing. Sparks flew from the consoles, smoke billowing out in others. The Dragon Zord moved in, intent on getting to the Velociraptor. But the cannon shot again, hitting the Zord straight in the chest, tumbling it back into a rocky cliff face.

"Guys, report!"

"It's not good, Jase. He's knocked off the weapons systems. Already, the major power lines have been cut and the stored energy we have is draining rapidly. Whatever he hit us with did some major damage." Kim called out.

"Not again!"

"We have to call it, Jase. There's no point if we are killed."

Jason let his head fall back, seeing the Velociraptor turn to them. "Teleport, guys; including you, Tommy."

Growling, Jason touched his communicator, teleporting away in a red haze.

* * *

"The new weapon has worked well, mistress." The Grey Ranger stood still, just like a soldier at attention.

Rita gave a small cackle. "You are certainly enough of a challenge for the Ranger punks, my warrior. Goldar, you almost had the Red Ranger. Maybe you will get him next time."

The gold monkey smirked. "He has been quite distracted by the Grey Ranger, Rita. I believe he is getting more frustrated with this second loss in as many days. One of this days, he will lose awareness and then, I will have him."

Rita tapped the arm of her throne. "I believe the weapons you have now built are enough, Grey Ranger. The Grey Zord is more than a match for the MegaZord and the Dragon Zord. It is not its superior." At this point, Rita gave a toothy smile. "How were you able to injure the Blue Ranger so badly?"

The Grey Ranger bowed his head. "It is just a simple balance of chemicals that are stood within the school's chemical storage labs. I placed this compound in a bigger jar which then I filled with nails I had taken from my home. When the Blue Ranger caught it, the small bag I place the secondary chemical in opened and the two compounds mixed. The explosion then turned the nails into projectiles that are crude but effective."

Rita laughed. "Yes, I have chosen well with you." She clapped happily. "I believe we will take the day off tomorrow. The Rangers must be licking their wounds still from yesterday. They did not pose much of a battle today. It might be more interesting when they are back up to full strength."

"I believe it is more useful if we just destroy them utterly when they are weak. It would be a good time to finish them off right now." The Grey Ranger informed her.

The evil witch waved it off. "I would rather see them suffer."

"Of course, my mistress."

* * *

"Is Rocky okay?" Trini asked the moment the Rangers appeared inside the Command Center.

"The nails have deeply penetrated the Ranger suit, causing deep lacerations to Rocky's neck, jaw, shoulder, side, right leg and arm, and stomach. We have stopped the heavy bleeding thankfully. Within a few days, Rocky should be fully healed." Zordon informed them.

"What the hell did the Grey Ranger throw at us?" Zack asked remembering the object that had been thrown in the lab from the chemical storage room.

"I'm thinking it was a bomb, probably a small high explosive bomb." Jason thought back over what his dad had told him about bombs that were commonly used. He would go later to Billy's house and check up on what was needed to make up the bomb. If he asked his dad, it might send some warning bells. Rather it would be less suspicious if he went to Billy instead.

"I think the Grey Ranger is the one whose updated the Velociraptor Zord, that thing was a new weapon."

"Maybe, Tommy. The guy would have to be a genius to build those things. Maybe it's an alien or something. Nobody on Earth would be able to understand the technology behind the Zords." Zack tapped a finger on the console.

"But the sensors say the Grey Ranger's energy signature is of a human being."

"Billy's the only genius I know but he could never fight like that. You've seen him guys." Jason couldn't think of another genius. "Plus he moves more graceful and faster than I've ever seen Billy in the martial arts lessons I give and he isn't as strong or sure."

"I don't think the main brain can be the Grey Ranger. Billy doesn't seem the type to be material for an evil Ranger." Zack said. The others agreed. All of them couldn't see their shy blonde friend as the Grey Ranger.

Kim sat on the console. "Whoever the person is, really messed up the Zords. At this point, they will soon be destroyed. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"What about upgrading our powers?"

"I'm afraid, Jason that will take too long. I can have Alpha search for possible alternatives but until then, you will all need to fight as you are right now." Zordon said. "There is the Great Power of the Ninjetti but the journey is dangerous and could cost you your lives and the loss of the Power Coins. I cannot take the risk."

"The only thing we can do is make sure the battles never go where we have to call on the Zords. This means we have to destroy the monster completely before Rita grows it."

"Even then, Jase, we'll be hard pressed. The Grey Ranger fights more dirty and is very apt at fighting all of us, especially with Goldar going after you." Kim pointed out.

"It's best we can do, Kim, unless you have another plan."

"I don't."

"That's settled then. We have to end the battles on our own terms."


	3. Lost Under the Surface

**_Chapter Three: Lost Under the Surface_**

* * *

_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go what I've done_  
~ Linkin Park, "What I've Done"

* * *

Rocky rose from the bed, bringing his hands up in a defensive stance. He started when hands pushed him back.

"Man, calm down! You almost poked my eye out!" Rocky paused, recognizing the voice as Tommy's.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the medical bay." Tommy said, leaning over to get a good look at his friend. "You're alright?"

Rocky took an inventory of what he was feeling. There were a couple of places he felt sore but nothing major. "Naw, I feel fine."

"Uh huh." Tommy reached out, lifting Rocky's chin up and to the side. "Looks like the punctures are almost done healing."

"Healing? What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?" Now Tommy was worried.

"We were at school-" Rocky closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened. "I was in class. Then the Grey Ranger showed up and we started to fight him. The next thing I remember is- oh the explosion." Rocky grimaced, now fully remembering the nails splitting the armor and cutting into his skin.

"Yeah. Zordon teleported you back here and immediately placed you on the healing table. You were lucky man, one more inch to the left and one the nails would have nicked your heart."

"Don't tell me." Rocky swallowed, trying to force the bile back down his throat. "How's everybody?"

"The others are at home, resting. Jason went to Billy's house to see what chemicals the Grey Ranger could have used." Tommy helped Rocky get to his feet. Zordon appeared in one of the monitors overlooking the medical bay.

"Rocky, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Zordon. A couple of floats at Ernie's and I'll be ready." Rocky said as his stomach grumbled loudly. "Yup, triple double scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry with fudge and brownie bits." Rocky stifled a laugh at Zordon's expression.

"Make sure you get enough rest, Rocky. Your Power levels are extremely low."

"Don't worry, Zordon. We'll keep an eye on him." Tommy said solemnly.

As the two Rangers prepared to teleport away, Rocky asked. "Where's Jason, by the way?"

"Oh, he stopped by Billy's house for more information on what type of bomb the Grey Ranger used." Tommy said as the teleporting beam swept them up.

* * *

Jason appeared outside of Billy's house in one of the hidden areas the Rangers normally used to teleport. It was 6:00 am, the sun barely rising over the mountain to the east. At this time, Billy was usually awake and working on an experiment inside his garage lab.

Silently, he crept up the empty driveway to where the garage lab's door was slightly open, the soft light peeking out. It was a comfort to see it, a normal everyday thing for the Red Ranger to see.

He slipped under and saw Billy at one of the lab tables, working on some experiment as usual. "Billy?"

The teen started, quickly back pedaling as he tried to turn. He would have fallen had Jason not caught him and eased him back on the stool. "Jason? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Billy." Jason saw Billy right himself on the stool, looking at him through the safety goggles. "There's something I need to ask you."

"What about?"

"You know that I have an essay on science for Mr. Cardenas. Well I have my essay on about bombs. There's something I don't get though." Jason pulled the book he had chosen from the library. He picked the page and hand the open text to Billy. "I don't get the materials and stuff."

Billy gave the book a cursory glance. "I can see why you did not understand the instructions to the possible construction of an exploding device. This book does not properly explain the nature and use of a device."

"So, can you help me?" Jason pulled out a notebook from his pack, acting like he was going to take notes.

"Of course." Billy gave Jason a quick explanation on the layout of a simple bomb though not too thoroughly and possible additions to make a bomb even more deadly.

"Could nails be used as well?" Jason asked, after Billy was done. He was so engrossed in wondering how the Grey Ranger knew to build such a device that he didn't see Billy stiffen slightly.

"Yes, especially if the nails were placed in a container that encases the bomb. The explosion would propel the projectiles in this case, the nails, outward at an incredible rate." Billy thought for a moment, "Such speed could have the nails puncture the area exposed to the device. The length of the nails would also be a factor. Any longer than on inch could prove fatal if they puncture the jugular vein or the carotid artery in the neck. The heart would also be in danger along with any area in the head of the intended victim." Billy gave Jason a look. "Out of all topics you could have chosen for your essay, Jason, why did you choose this particular one?"

"Ah, I was watching a documentary on the Oklahoma bombing and also there are those stories my dad tells about." Jason said, closing the notebook closed. He glanced at the work Billy was working on. "What is that, Billy? Some new project?"

"Yes. As you know, the county fair is almost upon us." Billy gently picked up the small open box. "I was planning on creating an electro-magnetic shield." Billy gave a chuckle as Jason gave him a weird look. "It would disable electrical devices within 500 yard radius."

Jason was about to say something when he noticed a dark spot on Billy's exposed arm. As quick as lightning, he gently caught the arm and pulled the sleeve up. The large bruise on his friend's arm was exposed. Jason hissed. "Billy, where did you get this?"

The teen genius blushed slightly. "After I talked with Kimberly, I was picked on again by Jerry and his gang of friends."

"Did you tell the principal?" Guilt was gnawing at his stomach. He wasn't there for his buddy again. This was the sixth time in two weeks Billy had been picked on and he wasn't there to help.

"Mr. Kaplan was in his office. Then the Grey Ranger appeared. There wasn't any time to tell him." Billy replied.

"Are you going to go today?"

"I don't know, Jason." Billy pulled the sleeve down, covering the bruise. Jason's communicator beeped. "What is that, Jason?"

"Ah, my mom!" Jason fumbled for the communicator under Billy's curious glance. "Got to go. See you at school Billy and tell Mr. Kaplan!" Jason ran off, pack in hand.

"Of course, Jason." Billy looked after Jason, "Of course."

* * *

Kim and Trini laughed, walking down the crowded halls of the Angel Grove Mall. It had been a regular day so far. No sigh of Rita or the Grey Ranger. At the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were hard at work trying to repair the Zords for the next battle with the Grey Ranger. They were taking this time to shop for clothes and just hang out. The boys were over at the Juice Bar, watching as Rocky ate. The girls on the other hand didn't want any part of it.

"Look over here, Trini! Don't you think that blouse there would look good with your white skirt you wear?" Kim said, pointing at a yellow and white blouse with gold stitching on the cuffs and edge.

"I like it. How much does it cost?" Trini looked at the price tag. "Ten dollars."

"It's a good price." Kim grabbed her friend by the hand and went inside. Five minutes later, the pair came out with new bags. "I can't wait to wear these at school."

"So, where to next, Kim?" Trini said as she shifted the bags. "I want to buy a present for Rocky as he's birthday is coming up."

"I already bought his." Kim grinned. "I got him a new gi with the Japanese character for life emblazoned in blue on the back."

"I think he'll love it." Trini was about to say something when she froze, staring out at the area densely filled with trees. "I don't believe it."

"Trini?"

"He's following us." The small girl hissed, her dark eyes tracking someone. Kim looked at where she was staring.

"Who?"

"The Grey Ranger." Trini pointed at a shadow underneath a large shady tree right in the middle of the group. Kim narrowed her eyes, trying to find what Trini had seen. He couldn't be here. The people shopping would have seen him. Her eyes widened as the shadow moved, the sunlight glinting off the visor of the Grey Ranger's helmet. Thanks to the dark colors of his uniform, the Grey Ranger blended in with the shadows of the deep shadows of the trees in the corner of two buildings. Most of the shoppers weren't paying the small group of vegetation any thought as they hurriedly passed by.

"What are we going to do?" Kim hissed.

"We can't do anything. The people will panic and there will be a stampede for exits. Someone will get hurt." Trini fingered her communicator. "He's not doing anything either. He's not threatening; just watching us."

"How did he know we were here? Rita doesn't know our identity now, does she?" Kim said. "I remember Zordon said that she wouldn't know our identity unless she sees us without our helmets. Is he just here looking for a victim or does he know we're the Power Rangers?"

Trini knew the Grey Ranger was staring at them. She could feel it. If the Grey Ranger knew their identity, then Rita must know too. The hairs on her neck rose. Would Rita attack them in broad daylight? Or wait for them to falls asleep and attack them then? "He knows who we are."

"I thought Zordon said that Rita would never find out as the Powers keep us from getting detected by the forces of evil?"

"Somehow, he found out."

The Grey Ranger moved then, standing up to his full height from where he had leaned against the tree. His head bowed and Trini knew he was smiling at them. She just knew. The evil Ranger teleported out in a dark grey light.

"He's gone."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Tell Zordon." The pair moved to a secluded spot. Trini keyed her communicator. She got static. "This isn't a good sign." The girl keyed it again. At Trini's look, Kim keyed hers. She got static too.

"You don't think?" Kim trailed off.

"I think he did." Trini said darkly.

* * *

_~Three hours earlier~_

"Alpha, how are the repairs going?" Zordon asked his assistant.

"I am still repairing the lines to the weapons system. The blast from the Velociraptor Zord has greatly damaged the wiring and breakers." Alpha reported, taking up his soldering tool and another length of wire.

Zordon read the data sheets as they came up from diagnostics. He was about to read the data on the battle when all of a sudden an alert went off. Just as quickly it was silenced. "Alpha?"

"Yes, Zordon?" The robot had stood up, his sensors whirring quietly.

"Did you repair the perimeter sensors after Tommy entered the Command Center when he had been under Rita's spell?"

"Of course, it was one of the first ones to be repaired by me and Trini."

"Then I believe someone has entered the Command Center. Alert the Rangers."

The droid quickly waddled toward the communications console. "Rangers." Static. "Rangers, report back to the Command Center." No answer. "Tommy?" Again, no answer. "The Rangers are not answering, Zordon."

The Viewing Globe activated, showing a dark hallway barely light with emergency lights. In the depths of the globe, they could see the shadowy figure. Zordon instantly knew it was the Grey Ranger. "Alpha, are the sensor arrays prepped?"

"Yes." Just as the sensors arrays in that hallway prepped for firing, a blaster bolt slammed into the video, destroying it. The Viewing Globe changed scenes, another hallway. This time they could see where the paralyzing weapons equipped with motion sensors were priming for firing. Zordon watched as the Grey Ranger entered the corridor quickly firing on the weapons. He dodged and weaved, firing as he went with his Blade-blaster. It took only seconds for him to shoot all of them. The globe showed the next hallway leading to the center of the Command Center. This time, it was filled with both weapons and droids built for the purpose of shooting and eliminating invaders. The Grey Ranger darted in, timing it perfectly to where the weapons shot the droids.

"Ai ai ai ai ai aye! Zordon, do you think he's going to make it here?" The little robot asked frantically as they Grey Ranger took on another squad of droids, efficiently taking them down.

"I cannot say, Alpha. Find a hiding spot, Alpha, you must warn the Rangers of what is going on." Alpha disappeared into the darkness of the shadows. The Grey Ranger speared a droid with his Power Spear, heaving it up and slamming it into another. The droids as slow as they were, they proved to be no match for the faster moving human. Finally, by the looks of it, the Grey Ranger was right outside the Command Center, the heavy blast doors the only barrier separating them. Zordon watched amazed the Grey Ranger found the little access panel and began to work on the wires. About thirty seconds later, the blast doors opened, the alerts once again silenced. The Grey Ranger stood, striding in as he searched of the Rangers.

"For the headquarters of the Power Rangers, I expected much more security for the defense of this place." The Ranger said as he walked across the bridge that lead to the consoles. "Those droids were pathetically slow for shooting a human being."

"What do you want, Grey Ranger?"

"Funny you should ask that." The Grey Ranger stood before a console, a hand lazily caressing the grey metal.

Zordon knew immediately what the Ranger was about to do. The old mage quickly wrote programs, creating more firewalls and security codes for the protection of the information stored within the banks of data in the Command Center's mighty hard-drives. "You will not defeat the Power Rangers."

"I know I can." The Grey Ranger looked up at him. It was déjà vu all over again. This time with another Ranger Zordon thought to have been lost to the forces of good. "Do you really think those programs are going to keep me out? In just ten minutes I passed all of the defenses you had for this place without breaking a sweat."

"You should fight with us, Grey Ranger. You are a warrior of the light."

The Grey Ranger interrupted Zordon's little speech, laughing darkly. "Do you really think that Rita forced me to do this, against my own free will? You are mistaken, old man." The Grey Ranger dismissed him then, turning back to the consoles. Bringing his hands to the keyboard, he began hacking into the databanks, searching for any important information that would be beneficial to his mistress. He smiled as Zordon tried to keep him from entering but each time, the Grey Ranger dodged him. Finally, with a triumphant grin, he successfully locked the mage out of the Command Center's systems.

"The Rangers don't need the Zords as they are useless against my Zord." The Grey Ranger said, imputing commands into the control systems for the Zords.

"You cannot control the Zords. You do not possess the Coins."

"Like that will stop me? I can easily rewrite their programs to accept commands through my coin." The Grey Ranger laughed, heading to another console. "Let's see who the Power Rangers are."

The hidden doors in the Center, opened more droids rolling out with weapons ready. They started blasting at the Grey Ranger who hid behind a console. "So you have more of those infernal machines?"

"You will not win."

"So you keep telling me." The Ranger headed for the opposite end, leaping out to land on the back of one droid. The others quickly shot but the Ranger leapt over again and turning the one in his hands around to shot the others. All of them fell down, smoking tears in their armors. The Grey Ranger quickly tore the main sensor from the body, disabling it. "You should really have Allstate take care of your security systems."

"Grey Ranger, stop this madness at once!"

The evil Ranger looked up at him. "You can call me Ares." Zordon watched as the Grey Ranger stalked around, as if searching for someone. "According to Rita, you have an assistant. Alpha Five, I believe the droid's name was." Suddenly, Ares lashed out, pulling something from the shadows. It was Alpha. The little droid as hard as he could to break free from the Grey Ranger's grip. But Ares laughed, easily reaching up and pulling the exposed wires in the back. The droid grew still, limp in the Ranger's hands.

Ares dropped the droid right in the middle of the Command Center. "Pathetic." He moved before Zordon who could only watch. "I think it's time we sent you back to where ever Rita sent you." Drawing his Blade-blaster, Ares fired at the tube holding Zordon's image. It shattered.

Laughing in triumph, Ares threw himself at the consoles, tearing them apart like the Green Ranger had done weeks earlier.

* * *

Ares smiled, the engines of the thrumming deeply under him as he piloted the Tyrannosaur up to the Moon, the other five Zords following him. At the thought, he scoffed. They were more like lumbering through space. They had not been made for space travel so Ares had to be extremely careful not to destroy them as they left the atmosphere.

His mistress would be pleased.

The Rangers thought their Command Center would have been safe now that the Green Ranger was on their team but they were mistaken. He had infiltrated the Command Center and for someone who was not gifted with athletic abilities, he had surpassed all of the security obstacles. He would be honored beyond imagining now that Rita had all of the information that was stored within the databanks of the Command Center.

Seeing the Lunar Palace, he swiftly prepared the giant red Zord for landing, extending the hind legs into position. On the sensors, he could see the other Zords were also preparing for landing.

Jumping from a height of over twenty stories would have been horrifying had he still been a normal teenager but not anymore. He landed lightly like a tiger. His master was there, grinning. "I see that your mission was successful, my apprentice. You have done me proud." Goldar slapped him on the back, uncharacteristic for the feared warrior. "Rita is waiting for us."

The putties were running, dragging thick cords and cables to the Zords, tying them down in place. The two evil warriors turned when they heard a loud roar of hatred. The Dragon Zord bucked, dislodging putties and cables, trying to break free from the restraints.

"That Zord has been nothing but trouble for me." The Grey Ranger said. He held his Grey Coin in his hand, commanding the Velociraptor to obey his commands. The small Zord appeared, dragging the Dragon Zord to the ground. More putties came out, quickly throwing the cables over the large Zord. "I will take great pleasure in tearing its mind apart to see the reason why it has a conscious." Ares hissed as the Dragon Zord was finally restrained. The Velociraptor backed off, gleaming in the darkness of space.

"But first, our Queen would like to speak with you, Ares." Goldar walked off, expecting the evil Grey Ranger to follow him.

As he turned away, Ares could feel a tickle at the back of his mind.

_Not for long. Not for long._ A voice seemed to whisper in the deepest part, a flickering blue ember veiled in the darkness of his subconscious. _Not for long._

Ares shook his head. Where did that come from? Rita was his mistress and he was her loyal and faithful servant. She was helping him gain his revenge on his former friends.

Right?


	4. Rainier

**_Chapter Four: Rainier_**

* * *

The male Rangers were sitting at the bench in the park, enjoying a few seconds of quietness when Trini and Kim ran up to them, hair wild and faces red from running so long.

"Hey, what's up?" Rocky asked as he sat up, the happy go-lucky attitude draining away..

"We saw the Grey Ranger at the mall. He was watching me and Trini specifically." Kim said.

"WHAT?" The boys muttered in shock.

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know Jason, but whatever it is, it's not good. We tried to contact Zordon but we're getting static. I have a feeling that somehow, the Grey Ranger has gotten to Zordon and Alpha." Trini said quietly, her dark eyes troubled.

"Not again." Zack groaned. "How are we going to get there?"

Trini bit her lip. "It's the weekend. We can suggest to our parents a camp outing. We can use the bikes to get to a secondary opening to the Command Center which is a service tunnel from it to the outside. The opening though is in Angel Grove forest; it's a good distance though."

"It's our only shot." Jason looked at the others. "Tell your parents we'll be gone for the weekend. Pack things you'll need. Meet back here in an hour." The Rangers nodded and left, a dark feeling settling in all of their stomachs."

* * *

The ride to the opening had taken a good four hours and from the opening of the tunnel to the outside of the Command base was another three hours. From their watches, it was almost seven in the afternoon. By the time they reached the level where the Command Center was, it was almost nine. Their hands smarted from the climbing they had done up the ladder but they pushed the pain as far as they could. Zack and Rocky pulled open the blast doors. What greeted their eyes especially lift their spirits.

The consoles lining the walls had been pulled open, wires torn or blasted to smithereens. Tommy swallowed the bile rising in his throat, the memory of him doing the same foremost on his mind. Kim gasped as she noticed where Zordon usually was, chunks of glass littering the floor around the base of the tube. "Zordon."

"He'll be alright, Kim. We just need to replace the tube and find him." Jason whispered to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"I found Alpha." Trini crouched over Alpha's still form. "It looks like the Grey Ranger just pulled out some wires that connect his data processors to his memory chip. There isn't a scratch on him other than that."

"Can you fix him?"

"Sure, all I have to do is replace the wires."

Jason just cocked his head. His eyes drifted to Tommy who was looking at him, thinking the same thing. Something was going on as they were a lot better off than last time. "Trini, you and Zack work on Alpha. Rocky, Kim work on the consoles to bring back power to the Command Center, the teleportation unit, and communications console. Tommy and I will work on Zordon's tube." They received confirmation from their friends.

Jason and Tommy headed to the storage bay to look for a new tube as the old one had been shattered beyond repair obviously. Rocky and Kim worked on bringing the communication and teleportation systems back on line as they were priority. Zack and Trini had dragged Alpha to one of the med-tables so they could get to work on repairing the wires that had been pulled apart. Thankfully, Trini had studied his schematics after Tommy's attack on the Command Center when the Green Ranger had been under Rita's control so she knew which ones to replace.

"Jase, it looks like the Zords are gone." Rocky said as a monitor flickered underneath his hands.

"What? Are you sure?" The Red Ranger asked in shock.

"The Zord bays are empty, including the underwater Zord bay. All of them are gone." Rocky looked grimly from the console at the grim-faced Red Ranger. "It looked like the Grey Ranger hacked into the computers onboard all of them and succeeded in having them accept commands only from the wielder of the Grey Power Coin."

"This day is just getting better and better." Zack said as he handed Trini a roll of green electrical wiring. "I wish Zordon was here."

"We'll get him back." Jason pushed a bolt back into its place, anchoring his side of the tube. "Tommy, got yours?"

Another thump and the Green Ranger answered. "Yeah, my side's done."

"I almost have Alpha back on line. Just need to get a couple of more wires in place." Trini said, crimping another line of wire leading from Alpha's data processor to his chip modules in his head.

"I've got the teleportation system back on line, Jason." Kim said as she did a final checkup as the teleportation console lighted up, its sensors coming back on line.

"Here we go." Trini finished the last wire. Placing her wire cutters on the side, she flipped Alpha's switch. Almost at once, the droid came back to life.

"Aye ai ai ai ai ai! Zordon!" Alpha sat up, arms waving frantically.

"Alpha, it's okay. It's us!" Zack ducked, an arm passing overhead. "Alpha, chill!"

"Zack?" Alpha stopped, looking at them. "Rangers?"

"Yeah, Alpha, it's us." Jason leaped over a fallen tube, heading to the distraught robot's side. "Alpha, what happened?"

"The Grey Ranger came. He wasn't able to teleport in thanks to the new security systems but then he began to hack his way through the firewalls from the outside. Within minutes, he was walking down the halls despite the security droids and laser arrays. Zordon told me to hide as the Grey Ranger started on the keypad of the main1 blast doors. He came in and Zordon tried to stop him from gaining access to the Command Center's data banks. But the Grey Ranger only laughed. He said his name was Ares."

"Ares? That's the Greek god of war." Trini muttered, her fluid mind trying to work out the meaning of the name. There could be reasons why he used that name and none of them good.

"What happened next?" Jason said, frowning at the revelation of the Grey Ranger's name.

"He found me and disabled me. I don't remember anything after that." Alpha said.

"Can you help us find a way to bring Zordon back?" Rocky pointed a finger at the dark tube.

"Yes, I can." Alpha slid off the table and waddled toward the console Rocky had brought back on line. "Thankfully, the major consoles received little damage compared to the secondary and auxiliary consoles."

"That's the thing that's getting to me." Jason turned to the others. "If you can hack into the Command Center, you'll be able to notice the difference between the primary, secondary, and auxiliary consoles. Why did he damage those when he could have taken us out by destroying the primary consoles, along with Alpha?"

"Maybe, he couldn't tell. Hacking into the Command Center doesn't mean that you know which consoles are primary and which ones are not." Trini reasoned.

"Jason's right. The damage right now is way less destructive than the damage I did." Tommy said, agreeing with his friend. "Rita would have attacked the Command Center harder."

"Let's just thank the fates that the Grey Ranger overlooked that part." Kim said, quieting the two.

"I have found Zordon." Alpha pressed a couple of more buttons. A second later, the tube lit up as the old mage came back to their dimension, a relieved expression on his face.

"Rangers, it is good to see you all again." The mage's voice boomed out.

"Likewise, Zordon." Jason replied softly as the Rangers walked up to him.

Zordon took a stock of the damage and was surprised to see only the secondary and auxiliary systems had been destroyed completely and utterly. The only grim news was the fact the Zord signatures were reading from the Lunar Palace. "Alpha, have you locked on the Zords?"

"I am trying to, Zordon, but something is interfering with the sensors."

"It seems the Grey Ranger has written the Zords' programs to not accept commands from any other Ranger Coin except for his." Rocky informed Zordon.

"We cannot have the Zords in Rita's control, Rangers. We will find a way to return them to our side."

"There's not much we can do. We can't even morph."

"I will have to send you into another planet to look for the Sword of Mazarin, one of the legendary warriors of the Ninjetti. When he fell in battle, his sword was placed with the statue of Arawn, the Ancient Ninjetti God who was the protectors of warriors. The statue is in the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple of Rainier." Zordon told them. "It will be dangerous for none have stepped foot on the planet since the planet itself was abandons eons ago."

"Abandoned?" Kim asked.

"You must all proceed with caution as the environment is extremely hostile toward those who are not wary. Alpha will give you a map of the Temple of Rainier and to the location of the Statue of Mazarin. Time is of the essence."

Alpha quickly handed Zack a freshly printed sheet of the location of the Temple and a summary of the dangers of the area. "You must extremely wary, Rangers."

"We will, Alpha." Jason motioned for the rest of the team to get into position in the middle of the Command Center. "We're ready, Zordon."

"Good luck and may the Power protect you all, Rangers." Zordon watched as Alpha initiated the teleportation sequence. Bright white light encased, transforming them all into energy and sending them off to the abandoned planet. "Good luck to us all."

* * *

The Rangers appeared in the ancient city of Lycos, the once thriving community of the traders and warriors and home to the second Ancient Temple of the Ninjetti. Lush green vegetation flourished among the cracked marble remains of the residences and buildings. An empty grand fountain stood in the middle of the city square, the statue of the gryphon covered in vines springing up from the stained and dirty bowl.

"Man, imagine what it would have looked like in its heyday." Trini said softly, her dark eyes roaming the sight around her. "The streets filled with people, the ruins in their prime, unblemished by war and time."

"There are a lot of animal pictures everywhere." Rocky pointed to some buildings featuring ancient animals that were now extinct on earth.

"So, where is the Temple of the Ninjetti?" Jason asked.

"Oh." Zack unrolled the sheet Alpha had given him. "According to the sheet, the Temple is at the end of the main street from the Fountain Square."

"Did he know there was more than one street?" Tommy pointedly looked at the eight main streets leading from the square. "Which one should we take?"

"What makes each one different from the others?" Trini whispered to herself, comparing and contrasting one street to the next. "The one there looks like it's the primary as there are statues of warriors lining the street sides. The Ninjetti were a warrior-priest race."

"She could be right." Jason looked at that others. "Want to continue?"

Tommy shrugged. "We have to find it so I say yes."

"Off we go then." Jason led the way with Zack on his left, map in hand and Tommy on his right. Kim and Trini were in the middle with Rocky bringing up the rear. Every now and then, they would see glimpses of the animal life on Rainier that roamed the wild land around the ruins. The road was cracked and uneven, the blocks being slowly pushed out of alignment, grass growing up between the edges, similar to the roads in Rome.

"It's so peaceful here. It's like we are on a tourist trip or something." Kim whispered.

"I was thinking that too. We just need a tour guide and a lot more people with hats and cameras and we'll set." Zack briefly looked up from the map in his hand, tilting his head back to see the tops of the columns towering over them. The vines seemed to blend in with the dark green of the stone, wisps of a lighter shade wrapping around it. The ends of the column were done in black marble, gold leaf embossed in it. Niches were made into the columns themselves and it was there that the statues of the ancient warriors stood. On top of the column was the representation of an animal long forgotten.

Kim smiled with amusement as her head tilted up. "So I guess, unicorns did exist way back when." She pointed at the top of a column, a horse rearing up, mane and tail flowing in a nonexistent wind. The only difference was the spiraling horn on top of its head.

"Knowing that, did dragons exist too?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe," Trini shrugged her shoulders. "Who's to say that they didn't? No one's to say that they didn't."

The Rangers continued to walk, wondering when they would begin to see the Temple. Minutes ticked by as the star above them continued to beat down upon them. Rocky was the first to see the animal stalking them as the climbed a hill.

"Guess, did any of you bring a weapon?" The Blue Ranger asked nervously as he kept his eyes on a large animal that resembled a bear except for the fact that it was a dark green with jaws that would make an alligator proud.

"Look at its body. You can see its bones." Trini noted.

"Must be hungry and I think it decided that we'll be its lunch."

"Jason, I didn't need to be reminded of that fact. Oh, shit. I think it's going to jump us." Tommy watched as the animal began to stalk even closer. "Back up the hill, slowly." The Rangers slowly inched up the hill, eyes not moving from the hungry creature. As it tried to get closer, it began to snarl, saliva dripping from its yellow teeth. They had begun to inch down the hill, when suddenly it gave a primal scream. Kim yelled, throwing her arms into the air as she fell back. Tommy reached for her, eyes wide in pure fear.

The animal gave a final scream before being slammed sideways as another creature rushed from the trees. Not caring what was happening, the Rangers ran for it. The bear-like animal cried after them, its death throes renting the air as the other creature tore at its throat.

"Holy shit." Zack gasped as they slowed down after they had ran for thirty minutes. "Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken. That was too close for comfort." The Pink Ranger raised a hand at her rapidly raising chest, gasping. "I've never ran so hard in my life."

"We don't have much farther to go."

"Rocko, you better not be lying." Jason gasped, trying to get his breathing back under control.

"No, I'm not. I can see the Temple from here."

* * *

The exhausted group of Rangers finally entered the Temple, the inside cool and dry. Vines too grew here, reaching across the floor and up the walls. It just looked like a Roman or Greek but with more of a pagan touch to it.

"What does the map say, Zack?"

The Black Ranger opened up the scroll again. "Hmm, it says the Temple of the Ninjetti on Rainier was primarily the planet were the renowned healers of the Ninjetti were born and trained. The warriors came from the planet Phaedos, supposedly. Mazarin was one of a few renowned warriors who hailed from Rainier which is why his sword was brought here." Scanning the page, Zack let it roll up. "His statue is that-a-way."

Jason led the way into the inner hall, light filtering down through the holes in the ceiling. Destroyed statues littered the floor here in there, the tapestries long gone. A large pool shimmered, surprisingly clean looking despite the ruined state of the area surrounding it. In the middle of the spring was the statue of Mazarin, the sword gleaming bright.

"Is the pool safe?" Jason asked, leaning forward a little to look into the clear depths. He only saw the ground at the bottom, speckled with pebbles.

"There's nothing on the scroll that suggests otherwise." Zack muttered, going through the scroll again. "Nope, nothing."

Jason catapulted over, his feet landing in the water. Keeping an eye out, he waddled through the water. Finally he stepped onto the dais. Reaching up, he grabbed the hilt of the sword. He started when a bright flash of light encased them all, forcing away the darkness from the temple.


	5. Am I Too Lost?

**_Chapter Five: Am I Too Lost?_**

* * *

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I've cleaned this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty_  
~ Linkin Park, "What I've Done"

* * *

_~7:00 am, morning after destruction of the Command Center~_

Ares entered the moon base hanger bay where the Zords of the Power Rangers were being held. Out of all the Zords, the one that intrigued him the most was the Dragon Zord, the assault vehicle of the Green Morphin Ranger. During some of the battles, it showed the capacity for independent thinking and ever rarer emotions such as the anger it showed when it first arrived here.

He walked up the flight of stairs that lead to a catwalk on a level even with the eyes of the Dragon Zord. He smiled when the optic lenses glared a bright furious green.

"You know that I'm evil and that your Ranger is in danger." The Grey Ranger reached out a hand wanting to touch the Zord. Chains and metal strained as the Dragon Zord tried to pull away. "Struggling won't help you." His palm gently pressed against the metal hide. Shock filled the evil Ranger the moment his skin came into contact with the metal hide.

Underneath his skin, he felt a thumping as if from a metallic heart. Warmth spread into his body transferred by the Zord's body. But the most shocking of all was the depth of emotion he could feel emanating from the Zord itself; concern for the Ranger, hatred of Rita and her goons, the urge to protect the innocent civilians of Earth, especially those of Angel Grove. Centuries of long forgotten battles, ageless devotion, and loved faces flashed by. He saw the sweat and blood that went into making this incredible machine and the other Zords. Felt the emotion when the Green Coin had been captured after Rita had gained the Grey Coin. Ares was lost in the history of the Dragon Zord.

Unknown to him, the Dragon Zord could feel the human's own emotions, including the ones that were being suppressed. The ones that pushed above all the others was the sense of the loss of freedom and self loathing of what he was being forced to do. It was the same identical emotions the Dragon Zord had felt in the Green Ranger when he was first summoned months ago from his underwater hanger bay. Could the Grey Ranger be under the same spell as Tommy once was? And was there a chance to break him from it before something terrible happened? The Dragon Zord didn't know the answers to those questions. The connection was lost as the Grey Ranger pulled his hand away. The Dragon Zord flashed his eyes, seemingly to stare down at the human who was looking up at him.

"Hmm, a Zord with the ability to think on its own, to feel human emotions; I wonder how that came to be. An interesting concept, if implemented correctly, it would prove beneficial in the battlefield. If I could harness that ability then the Zord containing that would be difficult to defeat." The Grey Ranger murmured to himself, his mind taking the idea and growing it.

Ares walked around the Zord. From his point, he could see the hundreds of battle scars that marked the black metal of the Zord. The armor was very thick, hampering the ability to move of the Zord. If he could lose the extra pounds and lighten the load, the Zord would be more agile and easier to control. And what would happen if he built a humanoid Zord for a single Ranger yet have the destructive force of a MegaZord? He could lace extra armaments along the shoulder and head for added fire power. But it would take time to design such a weapon from scratch. The Ranger was so engrossed in his observation and study of the Dragon Zord that he didn't see Goldar entering the bay.

"Ares, what will you do with the Rangers' Zords?" Rita's right hand asked, gazing up at the giant assault vehicles that had bested many a monster.

Not turning around, the Ranger answered. "I plan on studying them to understand how they can draw the Power if they are only machines. Also, by studying their internal structure and composition, you can find a way that would be easier to destroy them or decrease the possibility that the Rangers will be able to retrieve them."

"How long will it take to assimilate the data into the Velociraptor?"

Ares shook his head, his blonde hair moving from side to side. "I have taken the Velociraptor to its maximum capacity for upgrades. Anymore would threaten its structural integrity. I will have to build a new Zord or a prototype of a new assault vehicle."

"Rita will want results soon." Goldar told him, knowing his mistress wanted everything to be done as quickly as possible.

"Rushing will end in failure if you can't work at that stress level." Ares finally looked at Goldar. "Why is she so keen on the study I'm doing?"

"Sensors have picked up on the Rangers leaving Earth toward the planet Rainier where the legendary Sword of Mazarin is located."

"What will that do? I have destroyed their Command Center. They cannot morph and we have their Zords. They are powerless."

"The Sword may be able to power their coins for a limited time, enough probably to fix the Command Center."

Ares snarled. "So soon? Did Rita send a patrol after them to make sure they won't get the damn Sword?"

"No, she changed her mind. She thinks that it is time to attack their image and their reputation in front of the citizens of Angel Grove. We all know that the citizens of their home city have come to respect and admire them."

"As did I once," Ares leaned against the dry wall of the base. "What if we hit a little closer to home? Family is important to all of them. They will give in if the lives of their parents and siblings are in danger. Their compassion and love will be the factors in their downfall. We shall wait when they come back. I want to see it when we kidnap them in front of the Rangers." Ares closed a fist, thinking. "While they are getting their precious Sword, think we need to make a visit back in my home town."

"I will have Finster start developing clones for their parents. We do not know how long we will keep them." Goldar gazed deeply in his apprentice's hazel green eyes. "Bring me back samples of all their parents and siblings."

"I shall, master." Ares bowed, giving respect to his master, sensei, and teacher.

"And attack where it will hurt Angel Grove the most."

Ares' eyes flashed in a darkened joy. "I know just the place. They send their students to UCAG so they can have a better future. Let's see what happens when the unexpected happens."

* * *

The University of California Angel Grove was ranked fourth in the UC system, beneath UC San Diego, UC Los Angeles, and UC Irvine. The white walls and red tiled roofs gave the university an impression of a mission. Some buildings on the other hand were completely modern or futuristic. Trees and greenery grew along the paved sidewalks and roads. Now and then a water work sprung up, sometimes in the form of a man-made waterfall or river or as fountain.

Student life was active, some hurrying to make it to their next class, others enjoying a passing period or for some to do a bit of extra studying.

None of them ever suspected in the slightest that the new evil Ranger would drop by. Most the attacks happened in the abandon part of the warehouse district, where most of the buildings there were empty and useless.

The Grey Ranger and a putty patrol appeared near the Humanities building in a cloud of red electricity. Students and faculty screamed as they caught sight of him. Ares laughed as he saw them scatter like rabbits to the four winds. "Wreak havoc, create chaos but do not kill anyone. I want to see how they will react to us being here." He ordered the putties, making sure they understood what he wanted to do.

The grey mindless henchmen nodded. Ares waved them away, watching them as they lumbered off to chase people around the large campus.

* * *

When Jason opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on his back. The second thing he noticed was that he was completely alone, none of the other Rangers were anywhere within his immediate sight. The third thing was he was no longer in the Ninjetti Temple.

Standing up, he looked for any possible danger to himself. Seeing none, he began to study the surrounding area. It looked like a Japanese battle arena; eight traditional stone torri gates completely encircled the arena floor. Beyond one of the torri gates was what looked like a traditional Japanese double story kondo, the curved edges rising up slightly, the edges of the roofs decorated with minute details. On the opposite side was a cliff, an ocean stretching toward the horizon. If he didn't know better it seemed someone had purposely dumped him in the middle of Mortal Kombat.

"Jason Lee Scott."

Caught off guard, Jason spun around, coming face to face with a seven foot tall being. His eyes widened as he took the stranger's appearance in. The male had fine shaped features, high cheek bones, strong jaw, bright violet eyes, pointed ears. He was dressed in what looked like training attire from the baggy pants violet pants to the black belt to the sleeveless tunic that showed off his arms and chest. On the belt looked like a large buckle with a crest on it. The image was that of a violet tiger on a black background.

"Who are you?"

The stranger smiled warmly. "I am Mazarin, the last Sentinel Commander of the Ninjetti."

"Sentinel Commander? I've never heard of that title?"

Mazarin smiled wistfully. "The last of the Ninjetti Sentinels died when Rainier was destroyed in the last battle of the war. The whole team fell before I finally succumbed to the greater numbers but in the end, our sacrifice was enough."

Jason looked around. "Are we still on Rainier?"

"Yes, we are, although we are on another part of the planet. In fact, we are in one of the training facilities for apprentices and adepts in the arts of hand to hand concept, tactics, and morals." Mazarin waved at the kondo. "It is there were we used to teach our pupils before they headed to the planet Phaedos were they were sent by the Master Warrior on their Quest for the Ninjetti Power and their Spirit Animals. If they were ready, they were granted to become a Ninjetti Warrior."

"That stopped when the war ended, didn't it?"

"Yes, the war was so costly for the Ninjetti that the Empire soon fell apart two hundred years later." Mazarin glanced out toward the sea. "Except now, there may be cause for hope in its resurrection." Coming back to himself, Mazarin looked back at Jason. "Enough of past. We cannot seek to change the course that has already been laid in stone. You seek my Sword. I'm afraid I cannot just hand it over to, Red Ranger."

"I was afraid of that."

"To gain it, you must fight me."

Can I take on a Ninjetti Warrior and win? Jason asked himself. The man must have more experience in fighting then Jason plus he had a foot on him. Jason's face tightened. He had to try otherwise Ares would help Rita take over Earth, something that could not be allowed to happen. Bowing to Mazarin, Jason fell into a defensive stance, nodding at Mazarin who followed suit.

"Good luck to you, Red Ranger."

"And to you, comrade," Jason heard a gong sound from where it stood in the torii directly in front of him. A flash of black was the only sign as Mazarin moved across the arena floor.

Jason quickly lifted his arm to block the punch. He ducked as another swipe flew over his head. The Ranger could see that Mazarin was keeping his movement to an absolute minimum. Jason flipped back as Mazarin tried to trip him. How was he going to gain the upper hand? The two combatants moved across the floor, exchanging punches and kicks. As the fight continued, Jason could feel himself tiring while Mazarin looked like he could keep going.

If the fight continued at this pace, Jason risked losing it.

He had to end it now.

His face tightening in determination, Jason let loose a barrage of punches at the Ninjetti's face. Just as he retracted his fist, Mazarin took the opportunity. He lashed out with a kick that caught Jason high in the chest. As the Red Ranger stumbled back, Mazarin twirled around adding more power to his roundhouse kick that connected soundly with the side of Jason's face. He slammed into the ground, the rough surface digging into his skin. Before he could get up to his feet, he felt Mazarin on him, digging his knee into his side. He closed his eyes as he knew that this position allowed him to get beaten very soundly by the opponent on top of him.

"Do you surrender, Ranger?"

"No." Jason grounded, trying to get to his feet even though he knew it was pointless.

A second passed with still no punch. "Sometimes it isn't the physical fight that is the most difficult. The battle of the spirit can kill a man where the physical fight won't." Mazarin stood up, helping Jason to his feet. "Your spirit is strong. The Sword that I have carried in all of my fights is now yours."

"Wait. But I lost the match."

Mazarin smiled. "But that wasn't what I was testing."

It took only a second for what the Ninjetti was saying. "Oh! You were testing my spirit."

"Yes. Now go and help your planet. Something now stirs there." Mazarin said as the area around him began to blur. "Remember that sometimes, things are what they seem. You must see what is really there and not what others want you to see."

Jason nodded, wondering what Mazarin meant. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. May the Power protect you, Red Ranger," Mazarin finally faded from his view, the image shifting back into the abandoned temple of the Ninjetti. Zack and Tommy's worried faces came into view.

"Bro?"

"I'm fine." Jason sat up, rubbing at his head. It felt sore. "Did we get the sword?"

"Here it is." The Yellow Ranger lifted the heavy sword. "It became solid after you began to show signs of waking up." Trini looked at Tommy before facing Jason. "According to our watches, we've been asleep for about twelve hours. It should be morning in Angel Grove as we slept the night away. I think we were all drugged."

"So we were all knocked out when I touched the Sword. For me, I had to fight Mazarin in a dream state. I had my spirit tested and I guessed I passed." Jason got up. It felt like his body was aching from the fight but yet he felt rested. Jason brushed it off as a remainder of a memory.

"Can we morph?" Rocky asked, looking at his Morpher.

Jason shrugged "There's only one way." Whipping out his, Jason shouted "It's Morphin Time!" The jewel on the hilt gave a burst of light as Jason morphed into the Red Ranger.

"Sweet! It works!" Rocky crowed.

Jason demorphed. "Let's head back. Zordon should be worried by now." The Ranger nodded. With a touch of their communicators, they teleported back to the Command Center, taking their precious cargo with them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Rangers appeared right before Zordon. "Rangers, it is good to have you back. You have been gone for almost thirteen hours." The mage boomed, relief showing on his features. Trini immediately knew something was wrong.

"Zordon, has anything happened since we left for Rainier?"

"Yes. I'm afraid, Rangers, that the Grey Ranger has taken advantage of your absence. For the past three hours since seven o'clock, he was been attacking Angel Grove, specifically the University of California Angel Grove. At the moment, he was toying with the Angel Grove Police department. He has wounded some of the officers and destroyed their vehicles, but as of yet, there are no fatal casualties." Zordon informed them grimly.

"Can we hold our own against the Grey Ranger without our Zord?" Jason asked.

"I do not know, Rangers. The only thing we can do is hope for the best."

Jason looked at the others. They nodded back, seeing the question in his eyes. "We're going in. Rangers, its Morphin Time!" With a blaze of color, they morphed into their respective uniforms.

"Jason, take the Sword of Mazarin with you. It might help you in battle." Jason nodded, holding on to the Sword as they teleported out to meet Ares head on, their chances of winning slim.

* * *

The large area in front of the Admissions Office was like a battle field. Over four police cruiser were on fire from attacks from the Grey Ranger. Putties swarmed the area, taking tormenting students who were stuck between Ares and the police force of the city. Helicopters swarmed the air above them, recording the situation and sending them to viewers were who watching with stunned expressions. A block behind the line of police cruisers, there were ambulances and paramedics who were attending to the wounded officers and students.

Standing on the highest of stone steps, Ares stood there, watching with a slight smile behind his helmet. For the past three hours, the police had tried to take him down. Thankfully he had created a force field around him that stopped all attempts in assassinating him. The putties on the other hand weren't so lucky. The cops had figured that by aiming a bullet at the center of their chest destroyed them. So far, over four squads of putties had been destroyed.

Ares twirled his Power Spear around. Anytime now, the Rangers should be showing up. Well, he was getting bored. He walked down the steps, heading for the line. A spot in the force field appeared right in front of his heart. Another one had tried to kill him. When will they learn that it won't work? Summoning his attack, he let loose as a heavy SUV cruiser parked behind a tree. The officers behind it ran for cover as the explosion ripped the vehicle apart. The police opened fire on him again, the force field appearing in short intervals. He pulled his Blade Blaster and began firing back. A scream of pain made him smile as he saw another officer go down, clutching at her leg.

"Stupid fools." He moved his arm a little, shooting at an undercover cruiser. That too went up in flames. They were no match for him. Something to the left of him caught his eyes; a rainbow. He chuckled. It looks like the Rangers had been successful in their mission. He lowered his Blade Blaster as the Rangers finally appeared. "What took you so long?"

"That's none of your damned business, Ares." Rocky said hotly.

"Your attack on Angel Grove will end." Jason said, holding out Mazarin's Sword.

"Oh, you have a new toy?" Ares didn't show it but he was wary of what the Sword can do. Too bad Rita's library was significantly lacking in the history of the Ninjetti. "But I have your Zords. What are you going to do?"

"We're going to fight you to the end if that's what it takes."

Ares laughed. "Enough of this posturing." With that said, he opened fire on them. The Rangers split, taking up defensive positions behind the trees in the small park. As Ares continued to fire, he didn't see Jason as he slipped behind a couple of building to circle around him. The Rangers fired back, keeping up a hail of laser. Just as Ares was about to shot an open Trini, a blade swiped down, slicing into his hand. He had forgotten that the field didn't stop slower moving objects like a sword. He dropped his Blaster and kicked out, catching Jason in the gut.

Jason could see from the corner of his eye the other Rangers leaving their hiding spots, heading to where he was. Ares summoned his Power Spear and began to attack the Red Ranger. Jason called on his Power Sword, using both of the blades to fight Ares. The evil Ranger dodged as both blades came down, slamming into the staff of his Spear. The police had stopped firing on him the moment the Rangers came. Ares pushed the Red Ranger away and sent another blast at the line of cruisers. The black and white vehicle went up in flames as Ares turned back to face a charge by the Yellow Ranger.

Trini flipped into the air, kicking out at Ares' head. As her foot connected with his head, the end of the Spear came around and caught her in her unprotected side. She slammed into a tree, the rough bark rubbing against her back. Zack came in and before Ares could do anything, attacked him with her Power Axe. Ares flipped away, right in front of Jason, who spun out with Mazarin's Sword. As he arched away to miss the blade, the edge slid across his skin. What felt like a little shock traveled throughout his body, his nerves igniting on fire.

For a second, Ares stood there, watching the Rangers as they regrouped. Behind them, the Angel Grove Police cocked their guns, preparing for the worse. The paramedics were moving to get the injured officers out of there. Trapped students watched him, eyes wide and projecting their fear at him. Something deep within him screamed, raging in desperation to save itself. In a sudden move, Ares teleported out of there, leaving behind a solemn and shocked police, frightened students, and wary Rangers behind.


	6. One Stop Closer

**_Chapter Six: One Step Closer_**

* * *

Ares stumbled slightly as he landed within the Lunar Palace. Shakily, he looked at his hands, trying to understand why he had done that, leaving the battle without permission. He was Rita's warrior. The Rangers were his enemy. They were unworthy of his mercy and understanding. The Ranger closed his fists. No mercy at all for what they have done. He stopped. What did they exactly do?

At that moment, Rita and Goldar entered the room, the doubts forgotten the moment he saw his mistress. "What was that, Grey Ranger? You retreated from the battle!"

"I am sorry, Mistress. But I think it is time to put our plan into action. My sudden retreat will make them believe I have been beaten and they will lower their defenses for a while. I plan to take advantage of that." Ares said, brain working again, shaking off the feeling that had swelled in him. "It is Friday night." He demorphed, looking at Rita and his mentor.

Goldar looked at him. "The clones are not ready."

"It is the weekend. They will not be missed until Monday when they are to report for their work. We can kidnap them now and no one will know the difference. Do we have enough putties to cover all of the families? I do not want to make a mistake."

Rita thought for a moment then nodded. "We shall put the plan into action tonight."

Goldar laid a hand on his sword. "What about the Sword of Mazarin? Their Command Center will basically rebuild itself."

"It won't matter. The Rangers and the Zords will soon be under Rita's control by Monday. And the Command Center will take a while before it will be fully repaired. I see no other time than to take the Rangers at this moment when the Command Center is not at full functioning capacity." Ares turned to Goldar. "I will then lead the Rangers on a full scale assault on it when they are fully converted." Goldar nodded.

The plan was set.

* * *

Jason lowered the sword, looking at where the Grey Ranger had teleported from. Soon after, the putties had noticed they were now alone so they had teleported back to the Lunar Palace as well.

"Is he gone?" A student asked, her brown eyes wide with fear, trembling enough that he could hear her teeth rattling a bit.

"Yes he is gone." Jason watched as the student got up from where she had been hiding for the past three hours, scurrying to where the police were leaving their posts. Obviously, the paramedics had learned the danger was gone so the ambulances were moving closer to the line of cruisers.

"Let's head back the Command Center. There is nothing we can do here now."

They all teleported back to their headquarters. The moment they landed, they demorphed.

"I wonder why he left the battle so early. He's never done that before." Trini said, a hand drifting to her mouth. "Something obviously shook him up real bad. Bad enough for him to leave so early."

"It might have been with the Sword." Jason said, glancing down at the silver blade.

"Jason, can you place the Sword on top of the console?"

"Of course." Jason stepped up and gently laid the Sword on the console right below Zordon. As he stepped back, a circular force field appeared around the Sword. The object seemed to levitate within the sphere, lightning crackling from the edge of the blade to the inside of the field. Slowly, the sphere began to move, hovering until it was between the two columns on either side of the ramp leading to the console platform. All of a sudden, lightning began coursing between the objects, violet and black light shooting into the columns. Lights began flickering on some of the blackened consoles, wiring slowly inching their way back into the destroyed cases.

"Wow, Zordon, what is going on?" Rocky said as large tubing was pulled back from between his legs and into the floor.

"There is enough power coming from the Sword of Mazarin to jump start the auto repair systems of the Command Center, Rocky." Zordon said as he monitored the repairs on his end. "The Command Center will finish repairing itself within three days. Sadly, though we must recapture our Zords from Rita and her Ranger."

"I was afraid of that." Jason shook his head. "Is there anything else we should know, Zordon?"

"Nothing is happening at the moment from the Lunar Palace. The sensors Alpha has been able to bring back on line during your absence reports no activity. I wish the same thing could be said for Angel Grove's news station. Your reporters have informed the public there have been multiple victims during today's attack, mainly officers and trapped students. Thankfully, none of them are in serious condition."

Zack snorted angrily, unusual for the Black Ranger. "I can't believe he actually had the guts to go to UCAG and attack there. We're lucky that they didn't bring a monster. The casualties could have been worse."

Zordon sighed. "I believe I know the reason why, Rangers. It seems Rita has changed her battle strategies. She has decided to attack your image with the citizens of Angel Grove."

"Rita was successful on that." Kim said. "I think the people are going to slightly cold toward the Rangers for the next couple of months if not more."

"Hey, it's not like it is the end of the world, guys." Tommy told them. "We can morph now and despite the fact that we don't have the Zords, we can still continue fighting."

'Tommy is right, Rangers. The war has not been lost. As long as you still continue to fight Rita, there is hope you can succeed."

"And what happens if Rita grows the monsters? How can we fight a battle without Zords?"

"Then we will have to use the Command Center's offensive weapons. But I'm afraid they are still offline." Zordon could see they were all tired. "I suggest you retire back to your homes. There is nothing more we can do for today and you must all rest from your time on Rainier."

Without another word, the Rangers teleported to their homes.

* * *

Ares watched as the Red Ranger teleported right in front of him. The fool wasn't even on his guard. What a fool. Moving like lightning, Ares attacked, his bladed hand going straight for the neck. The teenager moaned as he fell to his knees. Taking advantage, Ares took the needle from his waist and quickly injected it into the Ranger's bloodstream. "That should take him out for a while. Take him back to the Lunar Palace." The evil Ranger ordered the two putties.

Not waiting to see if they would obey, Ares motioned for the others to follow him. Moving silently and in the dark, the Grey Ranger moved to the backdoor. Rising up his leg, he kicked the solid wood door in, the wood splintering inward. From the stairs, he heard Jason's father coming down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Ares knocked him from behind, wrapping his arms around the older man's arms.

"Marjorie! Call the police-" Ares wrapped a hand around his mouth as he shoved him up against the wall. They will not help you, Scott. They can do nothing to stop me." Grabbing another needle, he injected him.

"Jack!" Throwing the unconscious man to another set of putties, Ares turned to where the putties were heading to where Marjorie Scott was when suddenly the woman was teleported away. Ares knew that Zordon had interfered.

He screamed in fury but then quieted. "At least we have kidnapped the Red Ranger and his father." The cover had been blown and now Zordon was aware that as least one of the Rangers had been compromised. "Close the door and cover the damage up." Ares walked over to the main phone in the Scott Residence. He took out a tape recorder and begun to work on the message system.

"_Hello, you've reached the Scott Residence. Currently we're on a trip and won't be back until late Sunday. If you would like to leave a message with your name and a number where you can be reached, we will get back to you as soon as possible."_

"That should keep the suspicion that anything is wrong relatively low. Let's go." Ares touched his belt and the group teleported back to the Lunar Palace.


	7. The Sands of Time For Me Are Running Low

**_Chapter Seven: The Sands of Time for Me Are Running Low_**

* * *

"Kimmie? Kimberly, please wake up." The Pink Ranger groaned, a hand going to her throbbing head as she slowly roused from her unconscious state. Blinking, she looked up groggily as her vision came back into focus. She gasped the moment she recognized the person calling out her name.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Her father Robert Hart smiled sadly. "Thank god you're fine at the moment. I thought you weren't going to wake up. As for your question, I could ask you the same thing." He leaned back as Kim sat up. Looking around she could see the other Rangers and at least one member from each of their families. The oddity that caught her eye was seeing Billy's father, Hank Cranston sitting near Jack Scott, Jason's father.

"Jason?"

"Hey, Kim. It seems the gang's all here. How's your head?"

"I feel like a putty took a crowbar to it after drinking at a frat party." Kim felt around and gently touched the throbbing bump at the back of her head. "Ow. How am I going to do my hair when this is done?"

"Do you guys know what we're doing here?" Jack asked, moving over to where the most of the family members were situated in the middle of the room. "Those grey things that the witch uses came into our house and I'm suspecting they went into yours." All the adults nodded in confirmation.

"The thing I want to know is how did she know I was living in Arizona and specifically the time I would come home." Robert asked, remembering being jumped on the moment he left his car in front of his dark house. "How did this villain know?"

Jack then noticed the somewhat guilty looks the 6 teens were supporting. "Hmm, I'm guessing you know the reason, right Jason?"

The Red Ranger made a half-hearted motion with his hands. "It's something that we kind of kept from you. We didn't want you to worry."

The parents looked at each other. "And what would that be?"

"It would be the fact that your disgusting children are the Power Punks." Rita stated as she swept into the dungeon room, Goldar and the evil Grey Ranger behind her. "Sadly, I wasn't able to get all of your families. But this will have to do." Rita tapped the bars. "You'll be staying here until I decide what I want to do with all of you."

"You let our parents go, Rita." Jason stated, shifting nearer his father. "They have nothing to do with this."

Rita laughed. "They're your parents, Red Ranger. It has everything to do with this."

"If they are here because they're the parents of the Rangers, then why am I here?" Hank asked, speaking up. Something was going on, something they didn't know. He hadn't seen Billy when he walked in and he wasn't able to give a warning before the putties had easily subdued him. "Where's my son?"

Rita moved in front of the human. "Having a innocent hostage helps, human. Ares." The silent Grey Ranger stepped forward. "Your stay will be very memorable. I suggest you enjoy it." She gave them an ugly sneer before leaving, Goldar following her.

Ares stepped up to the bars. "So I guess our time together is beginning."

Jason got up right into his helmeted face. "What are you planning to do?"

"What any enemy would do with a prisoner during war." The Grey Ranger snapped his fingers. Putties that stood in the dark recesses came forward. The door to the cell was opened and the putties rushed in, grabbing a prisoner and immobilizing them. Ares walked into the cell full of struggling pairs. "Hmm, without the access to your powers, you've become such easy things to puppet." He kneeled down before Jason's father. "The civil servant; to protect and to serve."

"Get away from him, Ares." Jason growled as he struggled to break free.

"Jason, I'm fine."

Ares didn't reply to Jason. He continued to look on. Jason Scott was almost the mirror image of his father. Dark hair with intense dark eyes. He was taller and more muscular due to his duty as a senior police officer. Ares stood up and with a flick of his wrist, the putties began dragging Jack out of the cell.

"Where are you taking him?" Jason yelled, fear beginning to twist in his stomach.

Ares just chuckled. "Not far, Red Ranger. I think it would be sweeter if you witnessed his stay here in the Lunar Palace. I have dreamed up of many things to show him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

The laughing tone sent chills down all of their backs, fear becoming a dragging weight in the pit of their stomachs.

* * *

"Ai yi yi yi!" Alpha paced between the consoles, monitoring the results from the sensors of the Command Center. The families of the Rangers were huddled close together, crying children being comforted as best as they could by their remaining family. Marjorie Scott, Russell Kwan, and James Oliver were standing before Zordon.

When they had arrived, all of the remaining parents had been told of their children's identities. After the shock has somewhat worn off, they focused on protecting the children still with them.

"The Command Center is large with many unused rooms. We can turn one of the larger utility rooms into a temporary bunker until we come up for a means to protect your families." Zordon informed them.

"I'm just not sure why you didn't have a contingency plan." Russell stated angrily. "If you were placing our children in danger, how come you never thought of making sure that witch wouldn't come after us?"

"Simply because I believed that Rita would never touch your families. Her tactics have always been meager in planning." Was the sorrowful reply. "We are attempting to find a hole in the defenses in the Lunar Palace. Magic force fields generally have a weak spot located somewhere."

"How long will that take?"

"I do not know. It seems from the attack, this plan was thought out. We were able to interfere in the kidnapping due to your son's quickness. If Tommy had not been able to press and alert us of the attacks, we would have not have been able to teleport you from the danger."

Pride swelled in James' chest at that but it was quickly repressed with the fear of the thought that the Grey Ranger would target Tommy for interfering so quickly. "What will Rita do to them?"

"Rita has always had an interest in Rangers. She has wanted one team of her own since we destroyed her kingdom in the time before I was place in this inter-dimensional tube. She will either bend them to her will or kill them to gain the Coins."

"How long before she decides to kill them?"

Zordon did not answer Marjorie's question which was an answer in itself.

* * *

Jack grunted as the putties lifted him, his wrists shackles in thick iron manacles. The edges were already beginning to cut and rub against his skin. Ares motioned the putties back to their posts. "I wonder if you ever thought of being injured in the line of duty?" The police officer watched as the Grey Ranger stood before him. "Are you going to answer or not?"

"So you're either going to let me answer by myself or you're going to torture it out of me?"

The smile could be heard in Ares' voice as he replied. "Of course. What would be the fun be if I didn't do that?"

"Of course."

"Ares, leave my dad alone." Jason yelled.

Jack felt the soft material of the Ranger suit as the Grey Ranger grasped him by the jaw. "You hear that? The sound of familial love? I've hardly heard of it myself. It's been a long time since I have heard that same tone directed at me." Ares let go of Jack, heading to where a table covered by a large black cloth was. "So many years, so many nights of despair and pain. Forgotten like a used play toy."

Grabbing an edge of the cloth, he pulled it off. The table was revealed to be covered in various torture devices including a whip with slivers of sharpened metal embedded every few inches and a dagger. Ares picked up the dagger.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked as the Grey Ranger stepped up to him.

"Revenge." Was the simple answer. Jack's shirt was easily removed with the sharp blade. "I'm not doing it for the money or for world domination. It's just plain revenge." Ares looked at where the rest of the prisoners were.

"Leave my dad alone, Ares."

"Why should I? You have nothing to barter with me."

"I'll give you my Power Coin." Came the surprising reply. Exclamations came immediately.

"Jason, don't. I can handle this." Jack said, hardening his will.

Ares walked up to Jason. "You would give up the Red Power Coin to protect your father?"

"Of course. Just let him go."

"Too bad, Red Ranger. Rita could easily gain the Power Coins just from killing you. Plus, Rita and Goldar have ideas they wish to do with you and the rest of the Rangers." Ares gave one last look before moving to the table.

"Why don't you take off your helmet, Ares? Why hide your face?"

"In time, Rangers, all things in time." With that, Ares pulled a plain whip and bringing it down on Jack's back before anyone could say anything. As the arm came back for another strike, the Rangers and their families were screaming for him to stop. Ares pulled the dark memories in his mind to the surface, repressing once happy memories down the deep recesses of his mind.

Lash after lash fell down on the exposed back of Jason's father, raising long welts up and down his back. His arm burned with the continuous lashing. The whipping stopped when Goldar returned, entering the room. Breathing hard, Ares lowered his arm. The whip dragged on the floor, leaving red smudges along the light colored rock. The gold-armored monkey could see the distraught Rangers in the cell and the panting, blood covered human in chains.

"I see you've already started."

"I couldn't wait." Ares began coiling the whip. "I'm guessing Rita wishes to speak to me?"

"Rita wishes to speak to both of us."

"Of course." Ares flicked his hand, the putties moving at his command. Jack was removed from the chains and thrown back into the cell. Jason and Tommy caught him before he fell onto the floor. "You might want to take care of his wounds. Infections can be a terrible thing here in the Lunar Palace." Ares threw a water-skin and a wrapped bundle of rags. "Keep in mind that he may go through that again."

"You fucking bastard." Jason growled, fists clenched tightly. "When I'm free, I'm going to make sure you pay."

Ares gave them one last glance before following Goldar back to the throne room. Rita was standing next to her telescope, Earth right in front of her, the sun peeking just peeking over the rim.

Goldar stepped up next to Rita on the balcony. Demorphing, Ares kneeled right behind her, head bowed in submission.

"What is the process on the Zords?" Rita asked, not turning around.

"I have not worked on the Zords since the Rangers' capture, my mistress."

"You promised me that you would build a Zord greater than the MegaZord and the Velociraptor Zord." Rita turned, looking down at him.

"Forgive me, my mistress." Ares bowed even further.

"I do not wish to punish you again, Ares." The Grey Ranger shivered, remembering the time in the dark and stale arena. "If those Rangers should escape and reclaim their Zords, I will be very disappointed."

"I already have a working knowledge of the configurations and layouts of the Zords. I need only to research and design a new prototype. I request that a hanger cavern be given for the construction of the prototype Zord."

"As you wish, Ares. The hanger on the far side of the moon, away from Zordon's eyes, will be given to you." Rita walked up to Goldar. "And what of the Rangers?"

"Ares has already begun torturing them, Rita."

"Ah, thirsty for revenge, are we, my evil Ranger?"

"Yes."

"What did they have to say?"

"The Red Ranger wished to trade the Red Power Coin for his father's safety."

"And did you accept?"

"No as we have them at our mercy. They have his room to bargain when you can easily take the Power just by killing them."

"Why do we not just do that? We can choose other Rangers that we can easily bend to our will?" Goldar asked.

"No!" Ares shouted jumping to his feet.

Goldar and Rita looked at him. "Do you still care for them, Ares?" Goldar growled dangerously, the warrior creeping closer on the Grey Ranger. An emotionless mask slipped back onto Ares' faces. "I no longer care for them. I see no point in killing them, mistress. The Red and Green Rangers are the best karate students of their age. If you kidnapped an adult, then suspicious would be raised by their continuous disappearance."

"The Rangers are a nuisance. They cause too much trouble for what they are worth."

Rita tapped her fingers against her wand. If she killed the Rangers, the new team would have to be molded, placed under her control, and retrained just like what they had done for Ares when they first acquired him. "I will make my decision on the morrow. Until then, I believe Angel Grove needs a visit."

* * *

Ares prowled the edges of the Grange Grove Mall, watching as the citizens of Angel Grove act like a herd of hunted cattle. Goldar and him had brought over five squadrons of putties, enough to cover the five main exits of the mall. The surrounding streets had been evacuated and cleared just like when he had attacked Angel Grove High and Angel Grove University.

From his position, he could see the line of cruisers of the AG police department just behind the hedge of trees lining the street. The sun was just past mid day which meant that they had about eight hours of destruction before the sun set on the West Coast of the United States.

"Without the Rangers, this is city is foolishly vulnerable." Goldar huffed as he used his sword hilt to strike another victim unconscious. The putties that weren't overseeing the exits were going through the mall, searching for anyone that hadn't escaped when they had stormed in. The putties with them picked up the victim and dragged the victim to the street right in front of them. Five other conscious bodies lay, testament the rampage so far.

Ares cracked his neck. "I don't see how this is going to help us any further than the other attacks."

The putties dragged in another caught citizen. The guy was struggling, shouting expletives at the two evil warriors. Goldar chuckled. "This one has spirit unlike the other six."

"You fucking gold monkey shit." The guy pulled his arm free, slugging a nearby putty before he was quickly restrained. "Son of a fucking bitch."

Goldar, sheathing his sword, grabbed the man's head by his hair, lifting him up onto his feet. "Let's have some fun, Ares." Goldar forced the man to march outside. Ares followed right behind, a line of putties flanking them. The group moved across the open ground, past lines of dark and empty vehicles to the edge of the parking lot.

"The dedicated human protectors." Goldar shouted, motioning behind him. "They could see the navy colored humans moving behind the black and whites.

"This is Captain Arnold Lopez of AGPD. We ask that you release the injured hostages to us for medical treatment in good faith."

Goldar raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to restate that, Captain?" I can easily kill them all right now along with any found victims."

_But you won't._ Ares thought to himself. "You cannot do anything for them, Captain, except watch. Any attempts to interfere will result in greater casualties.

A pause. "What are you demands?"

"Our demands." Goldar forced his victim to his knees. Ares watched as Goldar withdrew his blade again. The guy's eyes widened, fear finally sparking in the dark brown depths.

"No." The man whimpered. Goldar moved behind him, hand firmly on the man's jaw, immobilizing any head and throat movement. Police officers moved, guns pointing at them.

Ares knew, however, from experience that Goldar could somehow sense the bullets and somehow force the bullets to change their line of trajectory. How exactly, Ares was unsure.

"Ares."

"Yes?"

"Head back to the putties. See if they have found anyone else in that disgrace of a market." Goldar ordered.

"As you wish." Ares turned around, pretending not to see the pleading look in the man's face nor the hope distinguishing as he realized the Grey Ranger would not help him.


	8. Whispers

**_Chapter Eight: Whispers_**

* * *

_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go what I've done_  
~ Linkin Park, "What I've Done"

* * *

Ares entered a sequence of numbers into the device sitting silently before him. Cables wrapped around it and the column behind the GAP store in the mall, keeping the device in place. The bomb was capable of wiping the mall off the face of the city map. All three stories of the complex would turn into rubble that would take months to move.

Entering the last code, the digital readout began to tick down, the time beginning to slip away into an eternal void. Giving one last glance at the ticking bomb, Ares walked out from the hidden hall and into the clothing store. The putties had ransacked every store, looking for any possible hostages that had been left behind. Racks had been overturned, merchandise thrown to the floor, and tables destroyed.

His steps echoed in the deserted halls that were once filled by easy-go-lucky teenagers and spending customers. He left the GAP store and headed to where most of the putties were. As he neared it, he could see the tint of the sunset coloring the marble covered walls.

Goldar was already there waiting for him.

Without the hostage.

"The bomb is set, master." Ares dared not ask about the hostage or his fate. "We have less than 3 minutes before the it goes off." He looked out to the west, the dying sun giving his visor a blood-red tint. "I have plans to start working on the prototype Zord."

"How long do you think it will take you to build it?"

"At the least 3 months."

"Let's go. Our time here is over. Until the next time." Goldar laughed as they both teleported out with the rest of the putties. 2 minutes later, an explosion rocked the area as the building tore itself apart. Flames reached into the sky, smoke billowing hundreds of feet into the air. The large concrete sections collapsed, adding more dust to the air. Metal groaned audibly as the infrastructure came apart. The ground beneath the city's feet shook as wall after wall came down. The parking structure attached to one side trembled, cracks racing along the outside, Car alarms added to the din as they shook in their parking spaces. Police officers were already racing to their radios for any updates.

Chaos ruled the city as the night wore on. Families began to search for missing one thought to be lost in the dust cloud.

* * *

Rita smiled as her warriors appeared in her throne room. "You have outdone yourselves this time. The disgusting humans are crying and asking each other why the Rangers aren't saving them."

"By the end of the week, Rita, they will find out the Rangers will no longer be their saviors but the cause to their destruction." Goldar told her. "Tomorrow, we shall resume the attacks on Angel Grove. I have a new location in mind to target."

"I will have to refrain"

"Ah yes, I'm waiting for my Zord, Ares. I do expect it soon." The evil witch told her newest addition. Ares bowed his head. "I wish to crush Earth's spirit completely."

"As you wish, my mistress. May I ask dismissal to begin working?" Rita waved her hand. Ares gave one final bow before leaving Goldar and Rita in the throne room. He headed along the dark halls to the Lunar Palace hanger bay.

He had designing to do.

Following that path to the large cavern hanger, he let his mind wander. The plans he had come up with were so far working if not as efficiently as he liked. If everything had gone as planned the dungeons would have been full of every single member in the Rangers' families but due to the incompetence of the putties, they had only two members from each clan. Ares smiled. Two was enough. Too bad he didn't have the time to acquaint them with his darker side. Once the blueprints for the prototype Zord were done, he would go down and torture one more before Rita started the spell on the Rangers.

Coming up on the bulkhead separating the hanger from the bowels of the Lunar Palace, Ares hesitated as feelings once hidden come up on his surface. He placed his palm on the scanner, the doors opening soundlessly. Why was he beginning to doubt himself now of all times?

The green optical sensors of the Dragon Zord glowed faintly in the gloomy hanger. They tracked the evil Ranger as he made his way to where his tools were being held. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, tension setting into his body.

_Nooo. Not me. Not me._ Ares growled, fists clenching tightly. This was him. It was. Nobody was forcing him. No one. He had chosen to do this of his own free will. Heck, he had jumped at the chance to avenge what had been done to him. His father had abandoned him and his so called friends had forgotten him at the drop of a hat. Everything he was doing was justified. On top of all that, once Rita took control, all the senseless bickering between countries would cease and their people would be taken care of by Rita. She would make all the decisions and that would be final.

_Lies. All lies. Rita's lying. Fool. Don't give. Don't give in. _Why wouldn't the voice stop? He wasn't a fool. He knew what he was doing. He planned everything. Ares bent over the desk, knuckles digging into the table to the point of hurting. The eyes of the Dragon Zord bored into him from behind. "Don't look at me." He whispered out loud. "Don't look at me!" His breathing began to speed up, heart pulsing faster. "I know what I am."

_Yes you do know what you are. A slave, a mindless slave that can't fight. _The whisper in his mind continued, drilling from the darkness into his consciousness. _You are their slave. You are a slave. Fight!_

Fight what? Rita told him who to fight. Ares turned around to stare at the Zord watching him. It's eyes blazed green. _Fight her. Fight her. Don't give in. Lies, she telling me lies. _Me?

Ares looked down at his hands, seeing the light skin, roughed by years of tinkering with scientific equipment. He was a scientist. Of what? And why? _You are Rita's warrior, nothing more. You fight for her and her kingdom. You will bring down the Rangers and bring peace to your planet. What greater thing can there be?_ A memory of a fist coming down on him flashed through his mind. A ceaseless droning voice, repeating over and over again. _Your friends have forgotten you, Grey Ranger. They left you behind when they told you they never would. Your father no longer cares for you. Your mother died because you distracted her. She would have lived if you had not been weak. We will teach you how to be stronger. _More flashes; stone floors covered in light splashes of blood, gold fists raining down on him, a fist of his own thrown back.

Suddenly, a cold numbness spread through him, tension draining away. The hand on his shoulder massaged him. Head lolling, Ares almost missed what Rita said.

"Perhaps, the blueprints can wait for another day. I'm sure someone in the torture room is waiting for your presence." The smooth voice rolled over him, the insistent whisper fading back into the recesses of his mind.

"As you wish, my mistress." Ares bowed to her before disappearing, He never saw the frown that marred her face. In the gloomy light, the Dragon Zord's eyes faded away.

* * *

Jason couldn't believe how everything had gone down the drain so fast. He tore another strip of his shirt and covered the last of his dad's wounds. "There's the last of it. I'm sorry, dad, you weren't meant to get hurt. Rita wasn't supposed to hurt you."

His father turned around and gave him a small painful grin. "Jason, it's not your fault. That lies solely at the feet of Ares and that witch. Look at you, Jason. You've defended the planet. What more can you do than that? I doubt any other teen would be able to do such a thing, laying down your life at such an early age." He took his son into his arms, mindful of the pain. "I'm proud of you. A father couldn't have asked for a better son." He looked at the other teens in the room. "All of you are better that what a parent can hope. All of you have sacrificed so much." The smiles on their faces were there but dim.

The mood in the dungeons was sober, the act the day before still fresh in their minds. Jack Scott had been tended to by Hank and Marjorie as best with the limited supplies they had. Jason had donated his outer shirt for bandages to control the bleeding. The wounds were painful but not deep so bleeding out was not a life threatening. They did, however, have to watch out for the risk of infection.

Jack was leaned gently against the cleanest wall in the cell. The pain though still was strong enough to wince slightly.

"God, I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. You and Mom were supposed to be safe." The Red Ranger felt guilty beyond belief. All of their families were now in danger of Rita, Goldar, and the evil Grey Ranger. Now, his father was injured and he was at fault for it.

"Jason, it's not your fault." Jack leaned forward as much as he could, trying to get his son to see from his point of view. "Look at all of you. You're only fifteen years old and yet you were able to take up this responsibility of defending Angel Grove against this witch."

"Your father is right, Jason. How many teenagers your age would care about others and how many would find the courage to take this up?" Robert Hart said. He hugged Kim close and stared into her eyes. "Despite all of this, you can't believe how proud I am of you."

"But you weren't supposed to be placed in danger." Jason continued.

"Jase, this is not your fault. It's none of yours. The blame lies only at the feet of the witch and the Ranger."

"Fighting against evil and crime will always come with the danger of placing you loved ones in danger. I'm a police officer and you know that times, I haven't been available for one thing or another. There is always a chance that a suspect can find out where I live and come after you and your mother. But I know when that time comes, you'll be able to defend yourselves and that I can trust in both of you to do the right thing-"

"Oh what a nice family scene." The Grey Ranger slipped from the shadows where he was hiding. He stalked right in front of the cage, eyeing one victim then the next. "Sorry that I've been gone for so long but you understand that I have business to do."

"Let them go, Ares." Jason told him, climbing to his feet. The other Rangers followed and were swiftly joined by their parents.

Ares smirked at the move. "I told you once, Red Ranger, that I have no need for you to give me your Coins for in the end, it won't matter. By Monday, you will all be under the control of Rita. I would, however, like you to give in easily. It would much more simpler if you do so. And much less painful as well."

"Why are you doing this?" Trini asked, her dark eyes wary of his movements.

"Such a simple question with a highly complex answer." Ares snapped his finger and pointed to Hank Cranston. The putties moved, opening the door and dragging out a struggling Hank. As they chained him up just like Jack the day before, Ares circled around the action. "You can say there are a lot of reasons but the main I guess is the lack of the feeling of belonging somewhere."

"Leave him along, Ares, he has nothing to do with this." Tommy yelled, hands wrapped around the bars tightly.

Ares chuckled, the light on his visor glinting dangerously. "He has everything to do this." He picked up the same dagger from the day before off the table. He walked up to Hank, the knife held dangerously by his side. "Can you tell me how it feels to be alone?"

"What do you mean?" Hank gave a grunt of surprise as the blade dug into his cheek. A thin line of blood welled up and slowly streamed its way down his face.

"Can you tell me how it feels to be alone in your life? How there is no one there for you?" Ares hissed, the blade moving slowly down Hank's neck. He tried not to move, feeling the blade following his jugular too closely.

"I'm not alone. I have my son." The words were said through his teeth.

Ares pulled the knife away. He shoved it into his belt. "Do you really? You've never cared about him before why now?"

"How would you know if Hank cared about him or not?" Jack asked, getting up despite the pain radiating from the cuts. He struggled to his feet. Jason quickly went to him, offering support. "Why should a man's love for his son concern you?"

"How would I know? Why does it concern me?" Ares turned back to the hanging man. "How would I know? This is how I know and why it matters so much now." Ares reached up to his helmet and quickly unlatched the clasps holding the helmet to the suit. With a swift move, Ares removed the helmet. Hank gasped in horror and shock as he recognized the face before him.

"Billy?"

Everyone in the dungeon stared at him, disbelief in their faces. Hazel green eyes flashed dangerously, an ugly smirk marring his features. "Shocking isn't it?"

"Billy why are you doing this?" Hank choked out. His son was doing all of this. "How can you do this?" All the time Hank was hoping Billy was safe when in fact he was here, doing these things to them.

Jason stared at the boy he thought was his friend for over 5 years and the boy who had tortured his father. "You son of a bitch."

Billy looked at Jason, an eyebrow raised. "Not a smart move, Jason. Every single person's life in this cell is held solely in my hands. I can easily kill of you and take the Coins for Rita."

"But why are you doing this?" Kim asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "We're your friends, Billy-"

"Don't fucking go there!" Billy interrupted angrily. "When you received your powers from Zordon, just like my dad, you forgot me. Suddenly it became too hard to call me or hand out with me. Cut out from activities that we used to do together. The bullies noticed and took advantage. You never noticed the bruises that never went away. The only time you ever called me was when you needed help in your studies and there were times were you forgot about that.

"We were trying to protect you." Kim lamely said, her tears flowing freely now. "Billy, you have to believe us." For a moment, Billy looked he was listening to her, features softening but the moment passed swiftly, his face hardening and eyes flashing with dark fury.

""Maybe there was a time where I believed in things, Kim but not anymore." Billy turned back to his father. Pulling the dagger from his belt he approached the man that had emotionally abandoned him at a young age.

Hank looked at his son. "This isn't you, Billy. You're not this type of person."

"Years of repressed feelings can grow into much darker emotions. I'm just letting mine take control after all these years. I'm tired of fighting against myself." He reached out and grabbed his father by the throat, forcing his head back or risk choking. Billy leaned forward close, his breath ghosting over Hank's ear. "You've once told me that I should reach my full potential. I have now."

With that, Billy stood back and with a precision born of practice, Billy drew the first cut, relishing in the screams coming from the chained man. Precision born of scientific research and morbid curiosity of human anatomy helped him now. He avoided all the major arteries as he drew red lines all over the body before him. The cuts like the ones on Jack Scott wouldn't kill Hank but would have him suffer. Drawing a final line, Billy withdrew the dagger. Ignoring the curses and heated glares, he went to where the chain held his father up. A twist and the chains released, Hank falling roughly to the floor. Billy returned to the quivering red mass.

"Now you know a fraction of the pain I went through." Fingers wove themselves in the whitening hair, drawing his father's face up to his. The screams from the others barely sounded in his ears; all of his attention focused here. "I cried for you at night when the memories of the crash would haunt me ceaselessly. You never came for me, never comforted me. Always working, always doing something else."

"Billy." His name fell weakly from the man's lips.

A dark empty laugh called back. "Now that the situation is reversed, I just don't want to save you from myself. After all you should see the rewards you've sown so long ago." Billy brought up the dagger again, placing the tip and skinning the top of the skin of his father's arm off. A thin slice, just enough to remove the top layer of skin but blood quickly welled up. "I would love to skin you but I'm afraid I have other uses for you." Billy released him. The putties came back and dragged the sobbing man into the cell again.

The Grey Ranger left amid yells and din. He was passing a hallway when he saw Rita's older henchmen. "Finster, go in there and tend to the prisoners. I don't want them dying soon."

"Healing rites?"

"Yes, make them whole again but leave some scars as reminders that this isn't over. Yet."

* * *

Rita stepped into the dungeon, surveying the sleeping forms of the Rangers. The fumes of the burning incense had put them all into a deep slumber. The Red and Grey Rangers' fathers had been healed by Finster. After he had left to go to his monster machine, she had burned a bundle of sleeping herbs to cover her entrance. When the Rangers would wake up, they wouldn't remember her visit which suited her plans.

If what she suspected was true, then the training she had placed the human boy through was slipping, his repressed mind reemerging. She could have had Goldar retrain him but considering how strong he had gotten was a new factor she hadn't considered.

Thanks to the incentives, he had learned how to fight extremely fast and was now almost on par with Goldar. His intelligence didn't help her either if he turned against her. If she pushed him too far, he could easily call on his Zord to whip her and the Lunar Palace off the face of the moon. She would need to bring him under her control once she could redo the spell she had placed on Tommy. Rita frowned severely.

Yet if she was too slow, he would come back to himself before she could cast it. It would mean another Ranger would join the brightly colored brats.

But not if they accepted him.

Adding more incense to the burning plate, the witch opened the tome she had brought with her. Taking a deep breath, she began to cite the spell that would carry out her plans.

The grey fumes in the bowl began to twist, changing colors; to green, to purple, then finally a dirty orange brown. Slivers of the fumes curled around in small loops and spirals, snaking their way to the slumbering forms on the stone floor. With each breath, more of the spell entered their bodies. As the last wisp disappeared, Rita finished casting the spell.

Quietly, Rita gathered her things and closing the dungeon door behind her. Goldar was there, staring at her with his dark eyes. "Is something wrong?"

With narrowed eyes, Rita answered. "Everything is fine. I'm going to check on the supplies for the spell casting. Make sure the human boy does not go back to his home. I want him here until, after the session."

"There is no need to check up on him, Rita. He has gone back the hanger." Goldar growled, angry at the tone she had spoken to him in. But his feelings kept him from hitting her like so many times before.

"Just make sure he doesn't go back to Earth." She gave a final screech before disappearing back down the hall.

Goldar snarled under his breath. Why did he still follow her after all the years of abuse from her? _Because you still care_. A voice told him. Goldar shoved it back underneath the hatred he had for Zordon. He still regretted his decision but what was done. At least he was still with Rita and Zordon was trapped in his tube like the fool he was. Too bad the consequences weren't what he wanted.


	9. No Rest for the Wicked

**_Chapter Nine: No Rest for the Wicked_**

* * *

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I've cleaned this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty_  
~ Linkin Park, "What I've Done"

* * *

Billy was sleeping.

_High above him, skyscrapers soared into the arching blue heavens as dozens of cars drove down in the small passages they flanked. To an 8 year old boy, they were huge city sentinels, standing silently as they passed on by. He may have lived in Chicago all of his life but the sight was still cool. The architecture was fascinating, how each building was designed specifically to with the force and defy the continual pull of gravity on their support beams. _

_Turning around, he smiled at his mom who was driving. The light that barely entered the shadowy streets glittered in her dirty blonde hair. Bright green eyes shone behind glasses so similar to the frames that adorned his face. Dressed in a simple white summer dress, she looked like an angel from heaven. _

_The building where his daddy worked was only 5 blocks away and they were late to meet him for lunch. They had crossed another street when Billy first heard the sirens. There were no lights flashing in any of the streets he could see and the sounds echoed in the metal maze. They turned onto the street where the building for New Court Inc. was located. _

_Billy screamed as he saw the huge truck came barreling down on them through his mother's window. Metal crunched and splintered, his mom opening her mouth and screaming his name. A second later, all sound went silent. Numb, he could see the black asphalt appearing on the side of his window then moving to the front window to his mother's window and repeating again and again. His chest burned where the seatbelt dug into his skin painfully. Broken shards of glass showered in, striking his face and exposed skin of his arms. _

_No sound; everything was in a vacuum. Terrified, throat frozen, Billy searched the totaled vehicle for his mom with wild eyes, desperately trying to find something comforting. Billy could not see his mom. Where was she?_

_"Mom?" He croaked and the sound barrier broke. He could hear the yells and shouts along with the deafening sirens of dozens of police cars. "Mommy?" He hated the sound of his voice, breaking with fear that felt like a living entity inside of him._

_"Billy." The sound was so low he could not place it._

_"Where are you, mommy?" Fear settled in his stomach, turning his guts inside and out. "Mommy?"Panic started rising in him. _

_"Billy." He turned. His mom was lying right next to the back window. Somehow, the hit had dislodged the seatbelt and as the car rolled, she had been thrown like a rag doll. "Billy." She reached out to him. _

_Fear like he had never known before consumed him robbing him of his intelligence and maturity he had possessed all of his young life. "Mommy." Straining against the seatbelt that had saved him, he slipped his fingers into hers. She squeezed, trying to comfort him. _

_"Be a good boy for your father, Billy." Her words were slurring slightly, eyes starting to droop. "He's going to need you, Billy."_

_"Mommy, I'm scared. Please don't leave me. Mommy?" Tears were coming down his face, mixing with blood from dozens of small cuts. "Mommy, please!"_

_"I'm so proud of you, Billy. You'll be a fine man when you grow up. Watch over your dad and family for me." She gave a small smile before sighing, eyes closing and fingers gong lax._

"MOMMY!" Billy sat up in bed, sweating profusely. The light coverlet that he had been using was on the floor but despite the chill of the Lunar Palace, the bed was slightly wet with sweat. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he raked his hands through his hair. Why did he have to have this dream of all things and why now?

Dressed back in his normal clothes, Billy headed for the dungeons, the restlessness within his soul spurring him on. Signaling the putties to open the door, he entered silently, eyes drawn to the still figures. Finster had done a good job with the healing rites. The open wounds on Jack and Hank had been healed, only a few scars adorning the expanse of skin he could immediately see.

The question now was who should be next?

Should he choose the Blue Ranger or the Green Ranger or perhaps one of his old friends? Jason had been his brother ever since they had first met when he had moved here to Angel Grove after the accident. Trini was his current crush but that was slowly fading now; they had had their chance to get together. Kim had been the sister he had never had but had silently wished for. His eyes fell back on Tommy.

Grabbing him by both of his ankles, Billy dragged his chosen victim out of the cell. Quickly, the Grey Ranger tied the still teen's arms and legs to the D rings anchored in the floor. Picking up his dagger from where he had left it, he quickly removed the green muscle shirt the Ranger was wearing.

Billy walked to the table where the rest of his 'toys' were. He had already used the whip and the dagger; he didn't want to be predictable. His eyes fell on the box sitting off to the side. Within that box was a variety of drugs and poisons found on Earth including cocaine, heroin, and methamphetamines. But there was one poison that he pondered about; the poison of the Taipan snake was also in there.

He opened the box and pulled out the vial of the Taipan, seeing the milky liquid inside. Considered to be the most toxic venom producer of any snake by biologists, the Inland Taipan snake was also one of the world's deadliest snakes as its kill rate was almost 100%, second only to the Black Mamba snake. Billy knew the only cities in the United States that carried the antivenin were the centers in San Diego and New York City. Slowly, he swirled the liquid inside.

Death by the Inland Taipan snake was excruciating.

The first symptoms were headache, dizziness, nausea, abdominal pain, and vomiting. If left unchecked, the Taipan poison would bind with the clotting factors in the victim's blood thinning it out until eventually the blood began to leak from the body's orifices. One road to death was if the blood was not replenished, the person would then bleed out. The poison was also myotoxic, the poison slowly beginning to eat away at the muscles and surrounding tissues. The second road was coma would soon follow then ultimately, the victim would die if not having the received the antivenin in time.

Billy knew the person would bleed out do death if the general antivenin was used, not the antivenin made specifically for the Inland Taipan snake. So if he used it, Tommy would start heading down the road to the coma.

"What are you planning now?" Billy turned to see Jason leaning heavily against the wall, glaring at him.

"Wondering what tool I will use on Thomas here." The Grey Ranger carefully placed the vial back in the box approaching the Red Ranger. Crouching before his ex-friend, Billy studied the angry face. "You should learn how to hide your emotions better. It gives your opponent an advantage or have you relied too much on your helmet?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've already told you, Jason. I have no need to repeat myself." Billy smiled at the badly concealed expression on the Red Ranger's face. "Don't think your attempts will distract me from what I want to do with Tommy." Billy stood up, staring down at him. "You'll get your turn soon."

The Grey Ranger turned back to the table, his mind having decided what tool to use.

Pulling out the Taipan snake vial again and the antivenin, he began preparing the syringes. Due to the toxicity of the venom, the syringe filled with a solution instead. The other 5 syringes were filled with the antivenin. Behind him, the rest of the prisoners were moving around, including the one tied on the floor. The whole while, they were trying to talk to him, trying to get him to stop.

Finally, doing one last check of the syringes and making sure the air bubbles had been squeezed out, Billy turned to Tommy. "I've always wanted to do experiments on how the Taipan snake can kill its victims. Knowing it intellectually and seeing it firsthand is two different things."

Hannah Oliver grabbed the bars with her slim hands, eyes pleading the teen. "Please don't touch my son. I beg of you. He's done nothing wrong to you."

Billy looked at her, remembering a time when his mother would protect him, like she had when they were trapped in the car. Shrugging the memories off, he turned back to Tommy, straddling him. The boy tried to buck him off but he used Jason's lessons against him, sitting high on his chest.

As he wrapped the tourniquet around Tommy's arm, he addressed him. "Let's just hope I'm able to keep on top of the poison as it goes through your veins. If you're unlucky enough, I might leave you in a permanent coma and we wouldn't want that would we?" Giving the needle one last flick, he probed the inner elbow, searching for the vein running along the joint. Finding it, he slid the needle in. Injecting the 0.005 millimeters, he saw the pain flash over Tommy's face as he moaned softly.

The effects were almost immediate. Sweat beaded on Tommy's face as the pain slammed into him, the muscles under Billy contracting. Watching with an apt interest, Billy got off. The Green Ranger continued to tremble until slight tremors were running through his entire body. The minutes ticked on by and the Ranger steadily got worse. Soon he was shaking controllably and Billy fearing he was going to vomit unhooked Tommy's right arm and leg in case he had to roll him over. Constant moans and whimpers from the usually stoic teen but the pain generating was too much for him. The chains holding him rattled against the flagstone, Billy crouching near his face. During the whole time, the rest of the Rangers and parents were alternately yelling at him and encouraging Tommy to hold on.

The fifteenth minute started ticking when Rita swept into the room, wand in hand. "Grey Ranger, suit up. You and Goldar will be heading down to Earth soon for some more attacks."

"As you wish." Rita left as Billy pressed his knee into Tommy's chest to hold him down, one hand on his forearm and the other holding the syringe with the antivenin. Being careful as he could with the trembling arm, Billy injected the contents of the syringe slowly into the vein. As he got up, the tremors slowly eased off, leaving Tommy sweating there, panting heavily. The Green Ranger glared at him, tear tracks present on his face.

As Billy chained his arm and leg again, he talked to him. "Since I will be somewhere else, I will leave you in Finster's care. He will continue to inject the antivenin as needed. I suggest you don't move during the process, he hasn't quite learned the method of using needles." Billy took off the tourniquet, massaging the blood flow back into Tommy's arm.

Leaving, the Grey Ranger ignored the expletives following him out. Making a quick stop at Finster's lab, Billy gave the alien his standing orders with the captives in the dungeons; monitor them closely, especially the Green Rangers and heal him as needed. Morphing, Billy then headed to Rita's chambers where he found his mistress and Goldar waiting for him; to the side were more putties.

"I am here." He said bowing to Rita.

"I have chosen another target for you, Grey Ranger. This time you will be leading a second attack on the Command Center. I wish to capture most of the families' members and have them under my hand."

Something sparked in Billy, a voice whispering silently in his ear. Ruthlessly repressing it, the Grey Ranger tilted his head to the witch. "Do you wish for me to destroy the Command Center and Zordon?"

"If you can accomplish that, then your reward be greatly increased."

"We will be back soon." The squads of putties and the two warriors teleported out in red and grey.

* * *

Marjorie entered the main computer room of the Command Center, Russell and James talking with Zordon. Placing the tray she was carrying on the top of a side console, Marjorie carefully poured coffee into three cups.

Russell's face was grim. "Marge, the Grange Green Shopping Mall was just destroyed."

Shock coursed through the Red Ranger's mom. "How many gone?"

"So far, 20 people including a few of the hostages are missing. A few others are in critical condition. Goldar severely roughed up one in front of the police. Right now, the police captain and chief are being criticized for not doing anything about it." Russell shook his head. "No doubt the families will level a lawsuit against the police department."

"This is all part of Rita's plan." Zordon looked down at them. "Inciting chaos will bring the world down faster to destruction."

"How is everyone down in the bunk rooms?" James asked, sipping the coffee.

"Everyone's settled in. When they can, the rest of the parents will be up here. Alpha, how are the scans coming along?"

The robot tapped a few more commands into the console. "The shields surrounding the Lunar Palace have gotten stronger. Zordon, it seems her powers have increased again."

"Again? I thought she was already was using her full strength." Russell asked the old mage.

Zordon sighed. "Before she was imprisoned in the container, Rita Repulsa was one of Eltar's formidable foes. As I have told the Rangers, she had the ability to contain me in this warp tube for over a hundred years. She was also able to capture the Rangers on the mission after my imprisonment which is why there are only six Rangers on the side of good out of the full team of eight."

"Zordon, we can't hide here forever. We have lives to lead on Earth that we can't simply just place down on. People will start asking questions about our disappearance." James stated quietly.

The old mage gave an audible sigh again. "I'll see if we can conceive a plan to keep you all safe while you go about your daily lives."

"Our homes have to be protected as that's where we spend most of our time."

"You do all realize for the most part that you cannot rely surely on the Command Center. You and your children will have to learn how to defend yourselves in case the Command Center is invaded once more."

"Perhaps it would be better if you choose another team." Russell asked. "They are only children. They are too young to fight in wars, especially one against an intercalative witch."

"Mr. Kwan, you must understand that not everyone can handle the Power. Only a very few can wield the Power Coins and most are already too old or don't have the skills necessary. Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Rocky, Zackary, and Tommy have the ability and the skills to fight Rita effectively."

"Has there been any news?" Eileen Hart, Clayton Taylor, and Marcella DeSantos entered the room.

"The Grey Ranger and Goldar destroyed a mall complex. There are quite a few missing and wounded." Marjorie told them, pouring more coffee into the cups.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Eileen accepted a cup. "I'm tired of waiting for something to happen."

"There's nothing we can do. Long range scanners were heavily damaged when we were invaded. We were lucky that the main consoles and local scanners are still working. It is something that I have been wondering." Zordon said, mostly to himself.

Suddenly the alarms and sirens went off in the Command Center. Immediately Marcella and Eileen sprinted off, no doubt heading for the bunkers were the children were being kept. The rest of the adults start hurrying to the consoles, unsure of what to do.

"Alpha, perform a quick check of the surrounding area of the mountains." Zordon ordered, a deep sense of dread falling into his stomach.

"Right away, Zordon!" The little android began working at one of the consoles near him. Soon, the android was dancing. "Ai yi yi yi! The sensors have detected Goldar, the Grey Ranger, and a squad of putties approaching the Command Center."

"Will they be able to get into the base?" Russell asked the mage, a grim expression on his face.

"The Grey Ranger was able to bypass the security systems and firewalls in the Command Center. I have updated the codes and walls but I believe if given time, they will be able to penetrate the outer defenses soon."

Trini's father looked at Clayton, James, and Marjorie who nodded. "Do you have any spare blasters or weapons? We can try to knock a few putties off and pin them down at a cross section."

"Goldar is dangerous and with the help of the Grey Coin, Ares will be a formidable foe against any Ranger." Zordon's warning was clear; they may die in the defense of the Command Center if they were not careful.

"We understand that Zordon but the lives of our children and friends are at stake here and we see no other choice other than surrendering which I don't plan to do." James stated quietly.

The old mage nodded. "Alpha, go the armory and bring back an assortment of spare blasters and ammunition."Alpha disappeared.

"I can stay here and monitor their paths to the Command Center and give you updates and warnings." Marjorie stated pointing to the viewing globe where they could see the squads of putties searching for an easy opening into the base.

Alpha came back and handed the three men large rifle looking blasters, along with several belts of laser packs to reload the weapons. "They have better accuracy, firepower, and magazine size than the Blade Blasters the Rangers use." The droid quickly showed them how to turn the safety off, unload the empty magazine, and to reload the new one.

"All set?" Russell asked, slinging a couple of belts over his shoulders.

"I do hope all the times I spent at the paintball ranges with Tommy will pay off." James stated quietly, feeling the heavy weight of the rifle blaster.

Marjorie handed them headsets. "Keep us updated. Alpha is leaving an open communication line open."

"Good luck and may the Power protect you all." Zordon said as the men left to the halls leading out of the Center.


	10. The Heat is On

**_Chapter Ten: The Heat is On_**

* * *

_So let mercy come_  
_And wash away_

_What I've done_  
_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go what I've done_  
~ Linkin Park

* * *

Billy watched as the putties methodically scoured the walls of the Command Center, searching for a way in to the base of the Power Rangers. The entry point he had used to get in during his first attack had been sealed off with a thick metal plate. Not knowing how thick the metal plate was or of any other defenses the old mage and his robot sidekick had added, Billy had chosen to search for other ways.

He was standing on a small hill overlooking the base, arms crossed with the sun reflecting off the black visor of his helmet. Behind the two warriors were the squads of putties Finster had made during the past few days with Goldar to his left and slightly in front. Numbering 50 strong, there was no doubt in Billy's mind that it would be enough to take the Command Center. Inside were children and unpowered adults with nothing but a small robot and a giant floating head to save them. What could weak humans do against a fully capable Power Ranger and Rita's leading general?

The only obstacle in their path was the Command Center's seemingly impenetrable defenses.

At the moment, he was cursing himself on why did he not add insurance of his mistress' victory by adding hidden explosive devices at weakened point in case he had to invade the Command Center once more. It would have saved him the frustration and time that it was taking them to find another way in.

A commotion near the wall drew his attention, a couple of the putties dancing weirdly."It looks like they have found an advantage point."

Goldar turned to him, the dark eyes glisteningly madly. "Lead half of the putties in, the other half will stay out here in case they try to flee."

"Of course, Master." Billy motioned for the putties to follow him, leading them down. He moved swiftly, jumping from the top of the dune to the bottom gracefully, none of the clumsiness that had marked him as a potential victim during his preteen years showing in his movements. Billy was forever grateful that Rita had made him into something more, more than the arrogant bullies and worthless friends that had surrounded him before he had become the Grey Ranger. Now he would show them. He walked slowly, giving the putties time to follow him with their jerky and slow movements as they half fell, half slid down the side of the dune. The excited garble of the putties irritated him, a sign of their stupidity. When there was time, he would work with Finster to create a more intelligent drone, one that would have the ability to think for themselves.

As he neared the scouting putties, he saw them motioning toward a door that was hidden behind a rocky outcropping, the surface constructed to blend in with the rough surface of the surroundings. Using his knowledge, Billy quickly found the access panel near the potential invasion point, pulling out a pouch of tools from his belt. Within seconds, he had the panel open, cutting open the necessary wires and twisting them together. "Get ready." The putties garbled back at him, moving chaotically into lines before the door. As he cut another wire, he shouted out to the putties. "Now!"

The door swished opened with a release of compressed air, revealing a darkened hallway, the sunlight intruding into the first ten feet of the interior.

Immediately, a barrage of blaster bolts shot through the door, the first lines of putties disintegrating as the shots found their mark. Billy threw himself against the rock, a bolt flying close past and slamming into a putty that had tried to climb over its comrades, only to shatter into dust. The remaining putties pushed on forward, forcing each other into the thin gap.

"Grey Ranger, come back to me." Goldar yelled from the top of the ravine. Obeying instantly, Billy left his spot to run up to his master's side. "It seems the families of the Rangers have decided to make a stance here. Go back up to the Lunar Palace and have Finster make more putties along with a monster capable of handling the barrage as we will need them. I want to see the disgusting humans fall today and not a minute later."

"As you wish." In a burst of grey light, the evil Ranger disappeared.

* * *

"It looks like the Grey Ranger has retreated though those grey things are still trying to move forward." Russell announced as he fired his last bolts before pulling out the magazine and reloading a new one.

The three of them were secured in the T cross section of the corridor, James and Russell on the left and Marjorie on the right. The magazines for the blaster rifles were at their feet, stacked in sets of five for easy reloading.

"That's a good thing as these things are stupid." James aimed his blaster rifle and shot a putty that had squeezed itself through the gap, disintegrating it. "The only bad thing is they're blocking each other's weak spots."

"Don't complain." Marjorie reloaded her blaster, quickly taking down three putties.

"Damn, woman. Where have you learned to shot?"

Marjorie flashed a grin at James. "You forget, my husband is a police officer."

"Incoming." Russell shouted as the slowly thinning band of putties suddenly grew in size. "They've sent in reinforcements."

It finally hit Marjorie what they were trying to do. "They're going to keep sending them until we run out of ammunition."

"They can't keep this going on forever!"

"I'm sure they can." Marjorie said darkly, aiming her blaster right at the Z of a charging putty.

* * *

"Finster!" The grey ugly minion turned around from his pottery table, his big eyes narrowing as the figure of the Grey Ranger came baring down on him.

"What do you want, Ranger?"

Billy struck the minion, sneering at the creature in disgust as it collapsed to the floor. "Watch what you say. Goldar wants you to start creating putties and a monster. We're laying siege to the Command Center as we plan to overtake their Command Center tonight.. They only have a few adults and mostly children with no Ranger with limited weaponry."

Finster picked himself off the floor, making sure his head was bowed slightly. He did not want to get hit by the Ranger again. "I can only create putties so fast."

"Then make a monster capable of withstanding blaster fire."

A thought hit Finster, the minion quickly to going to the shelves overlooking his workbench. "I may have just the monster." He started searching through the various clay figures he had, muttering to himself.

"Hurry up."

"Ares, what are you doing here?" Rita came sweeping into the room, her eyes going straight to her evil ranger.

Billy bowed his head, taking on a submissive stance. "I was ordered to come here to take back putty patrols and a monster by Goldar. The Command Center is vulnerable with no Power Rangers defending it. If we have enough power, we will be able to storm into the heart of the Center and overtake Zordon before he can do anything to save the power punks." Billy informed her.

The evil witch tapped her staff with a manicured nail, eyeing her servant. "See that it is done. If you fail me, my evil Ranger, you will be punished for it."

Bill shivered at her words, fleeting memories before he had truly become her evil Ranger surfaced, of dark congealing blood and the smell of sweat in the encroaching darkness. "Yes, mistress."

"Here we go." Finster carefully carried a large figure to the monster machine, grinning happily. With a pull of the lever, the machine began to groan and clank noisily as the conveyor belt pulled the monster into itself. The pipes started to thrash and clang until finally, the animated monster appeared.

Standing at eight feet tall it was huge. It resembled a black knight, the armor of the shoulders angling up near the collarbone to the chin to protect the neck. Black armor plating covered the knight from head to foot. Spikes were wielded to the shoulder plates, the crest of the helmet in a crown-like head ornament, the gauntlets, and the shin guards. Instead of hands, the evil knight had a blade coming out of the wrist on his left and the right bore a large morning star on a long chain. Where the eyes would have been, twin flames of bright red fire burned, the light gleaming from the slanted eye holes. Billy could hear the breathes of the monster whistling from under the helmet.

Rita laughed evilly as she took in the armored monster. "What do we have here, Finster?"

"This is Armorotron." Finster stated proudly, his eyes flapping as he bounced in eagerness. "His armor will make it very difficult for the humans to penetrate with their blaster rifles."

"If you allow me, I shall take him down to Earth, mistress." Rita nodded her consent, eyes glittering in happiness that things were finally going her way. Billy waved the monster to the hallway. "I expect a putty patrol soon, Finster." He bowed to Rita before leaving, his footsteps overshadowed by the monster's shuffling. Rita waited until she could not hear the evil Ranger no more.

Clapping gleefully, Rita eyed as Finster moved to mold more putty figures. "Finally, my plans of destroying Zordon will soon come to realization. I may have lost the fighting abilities of the Green Ranger but the Grey Ranger is proving to be much more useful." She gave Finster last orders before heading to her casting room. "Now, I will only have to make his servitude permanent before Zordon figures out a way to turn him back."

* * *

Russell destroyed another putty before noticing something approaching the gap. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" James grunted out, wrestling a magazine into place.

"We are about to have company and it's not good." Russell shouted. "They've sent in a monster." Just as the words left his mouth, the putties fighting to enter the gap suddenly disappeared as ominous shadow fell over it, the sun blocked out.

"I'm Armorotron! Fear me!" The monster stepped through, its large size catching on the edges of the entry point. All three adults cursed as they saw the monstrous black knight forcing itself into the Command Center, its arms thrashing around, the morning star cracking into the walls, the grey cement cracking. Their blaster shots kept bouncing off the black armor plates, hitting the walls and leaving scorch marks. "Puny humans, I will crush you!"

"We have to retreat back. His movement is impeded by the width of his size which will give us time to go back and regroup." Marjorie stated, trying to shot the putties following the monster but with no luck. She ran across the corridor just as sirens went off, the hallway heading off to the left closing off. A large bulkhead rose from the floor, the heavy metal door easily five inches wide. The monster roared in fury as the bulkhead sealed with a hiss.

James stared at the metal in front of him, hearing the monster slam the bulkhead with its weapons. "That's a good thing. It'll force them to go the other way." Suddenly the metal bent, the paint on the door cracking slightly. "One of the hallways is long; we could fall back there."

"Let's go then. They'll probably break through soon." The three of them got up, picking up the magazines on the floor. "James, run back and see if Zordon has a weapon to destroy this thing." The man nodded before running off.

* * *

"Aye, yi, yi, yi. Zordon! Rita has sent down a monster!" Alpha shouted, his lights flashing in panic. "Marjorie Scott has sent James Oliver back for any weapon to stop Armorotron but we don't have anything capable to stopping him without the Rangers!" He was stopped mid rant by Eileen who had clamped her hand on his mouth part.

"Alpha, seal the hallway leading to here. That shall slow them down a bit." Zordon ordered, knowing that they would not head down the other corridor as that one led to the Zord bay which was useless they had the Zords firmly in their grasp. Alpha went back to the console and did as ordered.

"The bulkhead is securely locked but Armorotron is breaking it down. Mrs. Scott and the others have retreated back to another corridor."

The mother of the Pink Ranger looked up at the old mage, determination etched on her face. "Is there anything that can stop that monster from entering at least? We could move the children somewhere else."

"The only sure possibility of destroying the monster would have been your children as the Power Rangers but with their capture, I'm afraid we have hardly anything capable of destroying Armorotron. Alpha, begin scans on any weaknesses the monster may have. Search for anything." Zordon ordered, the red robot quickly going to a different console to begin the scans.

Clayton looked up from the console he was monitoring, remembering the large sword the Red Ranger had been wielding in the last battle with the Grey Ranger before they were caught. "What about the sword?" The Black Ranger's father pointed at the glass encased sword under Zordon's tube. "That thing stopped the Grey Ranger. Perhaps it can destroy the monster?"

"Someone will have to wield it against Armorotron but without any defensive abilities, they will be vulnerable to any counterattacks by the putties. The person may die." Zordon softly informed them.

Silence reigned. At that moment, James Oliver entered the heart of the Command Center, breathing slightly harder. "Zordon, do you have any weapons to destroy that monster?"

"We were discussing it but the only present solution is the Sword of Mazarin. However, the power inside the sword will not be able to protect you as you do not have a Power Coin. If the person is hit, the injuries they sustain would most likely be fatal."

The adults glanced at each other.

James stepped forward. "I'll do it. I'm probably the fastest here."

"Are you sure?" Zordon asked, his eyes sorrowful at the possibility that one of his Rangers could be losing a parent today.

"If I don't do this, then they'll enter the Command Center. The children here are depending on all of us." Zordon nodded.

"Ai, yi, yi yi! There might be another way, Zordon! The computers have discovered that while the monster is immune the blaster bolts, it's vulnerable to physical shots!" The red robot waved its arms excitedly, the lights flashing on his chest.

"Physical shots, as in like bullets?" James asked for clarification, his eyes going over the weapons on the racks but none of them looked capable of shooting bullets besides the energy bolts.

"Yes!"

"Marjorie and Jack go to the shooting range. They usually tend to have a small amounts of bullets in their home since Jack is a police officer." Eileen stated quickly, remembering that Kimberly had once came home excited when Jason had taken her and Trini inside when they were younger. Eileen had been worried when Kim had mentioned that Jason had also told her that the Scotts had a gun safe in their home. She even had a talk with them to ensure that the rifles, shotguns, and handguns the Scotts had were safely tucked away and the two adults the only one who knew the pass code to the safe.

"I'll tell Marjorie. How long do we have until the monster reaches us here?" The Green Ranger's father went over the rack's holding the blaster and grabbed a number of more ammunitions belts.

"Ten minutes at the rate he is going."

James nodded before running out the door.

* * *

"Marge!" James skidded to a stop right next to her as she reloaded her weapons, Russell doing the same. "They found a possible weakness but we need real guns. You should go back and talk to Zordon."

Marjorie looked up at James. "Will you two be able to handle everything here?"

"He's moving slow to tear down the bulkhead but don't take your time. I don't know about the ammunition." Russell responded, his face solemn.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Marjorie got up and ran swiftly back. She entered just as the red robot finished talking. "James told me you found a weakness?'

"The plates covering his stomach are weak and can be possibly be penetrated by a bullet while the blaster shots are just absorbed by his armor. It is our best shot other than the Sword of Mazarin."

"Jack keeps a couple of rifles and shotguns in the gun safe."

"Can't you just teleport them here?"

"Trini was the only one who figured out how to use the teleporter to beam small, inanimate objects. We can send Mrs. Scott and beam her back. Alpha, give her a communicator."

Marjorie took the heavy wrist device Alpha 5 gave her. "All you have to do is press the button on the side and the teleporter will have activate to bring you back here."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good luck and may the power be with you."

Marjorie felt the teleporter pick her up, the view of the Command Center disappearing in a field of white.

* * *

Rita watched the siege of the Command Center through her scope, giggling softly as she saw the putties disappearing into the opening in the rock wall. Both Goldar and the Grey Ranger were standing on the dune, watching the proceedings as a putty shuffled back and forth as a messenger.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of white. _Who is teleporting?_ Rita leaned back, adjusting her scope to follow the teleportation beam. Looking back through the lenses, she saw the mother of the Red Ranger appearing in her home. _Zordon is up to something._ Growling in her throat, Rita opened the communication between her and the Grey Ranger.

_"The mother of the Red Ranger is back home and up to no good. Capture her and bring her back here."_

_"As you wish, mistress."_ The Grey Ranger replied.

* * *

Marjorie appeared in a streak of white light in the partially destroyed remains of the living room. Quickly taking in the sight, she started up the stairs to the master bedroom, the image of the gun safe firmly in her mind, the numbers flashing in her brain quickly. Opening the closet, she punched in the code with short jabs of her thumb. The light clicked green, a beep sounding that the safe was open. Marjorie grabbed the handle and twisted it open, the heavy door opening silently.

Resting against the rack was a Remington 700P Light Tactical Rifle, a Smith & Wesson Model 4506, an AR-15 carbine, and a Remington 7600 Police Patrol Rifle, the boxes of various cartridges and bullets resting along the right side. She reached in and pulled out the black rifle, her other hand searching the boxes for the right cartridge with the magazines for the rifles and pistol along the back. She picked up the magazine and began loading the cartridges into the magazine. She was putting the fifth cartridge into the magazine when a dark shadow fell over her.

Acting on instinct that her husband had ingrained in her over the years of their marriage, Marjorie quickly shifted the rifle in her hand and slammed it backward, hitting flesh. A grunt sounded even as a blow struck her in the back. Crying out in pain, she then jerked the rifle up, the stock slamming in the black visor of the Grey Ranger. Stepping back, she didn't let him recovered as she brought the rifle back down in both her hands to land at the base of his neck. The Grey Ranger slammed into the floor.

_We don't shoot to wound, Marjorie. In life or death situations, we shoot to kill. _Jack's voice came back to her.

Her hand reached for the dropped magazine. Even though it was half-full, it was enough to take the evil Ranger down. With precision born of the many times she had gone to the shooting range, Marjorie loaded it swiftly. The Grey Ranger was getting up from the floor as she cocked the rifle. She swung it up as the evil Ranger lunged at her, pointing at his chest.

A gunshot rang out.

* * *

**Spyridon- *looks at the last update* A year and about three months. Um, yeah. *shifts eyes around* Kind of lost the muse for this story for a long while but it came. For how long, I have no idea. Plus with real life, college, family drama, I'm surprised I'm still here. BUT I DO PLAN ON FINISHING ALL OF MY STORIES! I've been shifting ideas around, kind of gauging where I was going with this story as well as the plot for 'Guardians in the Night'/'Immortal Evanescence' and I came to the conclusion that I was severely fattening the plots with too many themes. That kind of accounted for the long wait as well as I was cutting ideas out. I think I've slimmed it down enough that I have it at a managable level. I see a lot of editing in my feature. *bangs head on desk*  
**

**With that said, the story I had posted earlier, 'Zero Reqiuem', is completely obsolete and is now titled 'Nemesis Revelation'. So totally ignore that story until it is actually updated with four revised chapters and a totally new chapter (which is not happening soon until I get WID done). It does have some plot lines that will be in the updated version of Story Four of the 'Minutes to Midnight' Series but the actual details are useless. The M2M series currently has four stories in it: 'What I've Done', 'The Valley of the Shadow of Death', 'Ethereal Vision', and 'Nemesis Revelation'. I'm hoping that NR will be the last in the series but my muse loves to differ. Over the past week, I've cleaned up WID, fixing the spelling errors and grammatical errors that I was able to catch as well as putting a new format for the story. I hope you like.  
**

**Since the readers of my Harry Potter stories know the latest things, I will try to summarize it here. **

**I started a LiveJournal account (link on my profile page) that will host all of my stories except for the really early stories I wrote for the Stargate SG-1 fandom. *whistles* Those first couple or so are really really bad. I'm going to slowly updated my PR and SG-1 fics on there one by one until I'm up to date on my fics. I'm just having trouble coming up with a tagging system. There are a number of stories on the LJ account that will contain questionable content, so if you don't like, don't read/flame and move on to a story that you would like to try out. I'm just trying to make those stories as realistic as possible. When humans actually act morally just for every little act, then that will be the day when all gods/religions die. Something I don't see happening anytime soon.**

**Updates to any of my stories will be posted on my profile or my LJ, which I've been using a lot lately. :D  
**

**With such a long wait, I would love to hear from you! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED! And kind of needed to see if anyone is reading this fic still. lol**

**Belated Happy Holidays and Best wishes for 2011!  
**


End file.
